As Time Goes By
by BleedingCoffee
Summary: A virtual story telling device casts Nathan and Jack into Casablanca, except the story is not what they are expecting even if it does follow the script. Jack/Nathan
1. It's Still the Same old Story

**Summary**: A virtual story telling device casts Nathan and Jack into _Casablanca_, except the story is not what they are expecting even if it does follow the script.. Jack/Nathan

**Warnings:** Cursing, kissing, innuendo. The usual suspects.

* * *

_As Time Goes By_

Chapter 1

**It's Still The Same Old Story**

* * *

Jack sat on the love seat in Allison's living room trying to pay attention to the instructions she was giving; instructions she was repeating for the fifth time and had written down in two separate notebooks. He nodded when he was addressed but couldn't help remembering the first time he and Abby left Zoe with her grandparents for the weekend and how horrible they had been. It was only natural, it would get better, and he would be hypocritical to complain about it. Unfortunately he could also do nothing about his co-babysitter for the weekend, one recently un-deceased Nathan Stark.

Two weeks ago, Nathan 'bane of my existence' Stark had been brought back from the dead, or rematerialized from vapors, or wherever the hell he had been. He wasn't upset that the guy was back among the living, just a little bitter that he was trying to resume living the life that he had left; the life with Allison that Jack thought he was finally making some headway on. He couldn't begrudge the guy for wanting to spend time with his daughter or trying to pick up where he left off with his fiance. He could however feel like that kiss back in 1947 was fading in memory as Stark held his baby girl and was the perfect picture of fatherhood for Allison. Jack sighed. It's not like he was faking anything, he genuinely did want to be a good father and seemed to really adore Jenna...but Jack was struggling none-the-less.

"Jack are you listening?"

Jack glanced up at Allison as she held up a device in her hand and Nathan mumbled something along the lines of 'does it ever really matter?'. Yeah, Stark was back alright. "Yes. Jenna's toy. The device."

Allison put the headset on the table and then pushed the manual for it towards Jack. "I know you enjoy reading to her, but she is at the age where an interactive stories will help develop her creativity and problem solving skills."

"Virtual fairy tales," Jack said as he read the instructions emblazoned with GD logos and the word 'prototype' on the cover. "Because how could that _not_ go disastrously wrong and traumatize your kid?"

Nathan held Jenna and watched Ally give Jack her 'you adorable dumb man' look. It irked him that he was having to be supervised with his own child this weekend, but he had to admit he could use the help. Kevin wasn't this small when they got married and this was unknown territory. He said nothing, not wanting to start an argument while Ally was still unsure about leaving the kids with her not-so-dead maybe-fiance for the weekend. He was on thin ice and not sure where he stood, he was perfectly sure where he stood with Carter though. That was oddly comforting.

"Jack, it's the latest technology in child development." Allison bent down and took the paper away from him. It was meant for her eyes and she doubted Jack really wanted to read the science behind it all. She was leaving it for Nathan in case he found issues or wanted to 'tinker' with it.

"Does nobody remember me being trapped in a virtual reality therapy session and almost dying?"

"Fondly." Nathan said and flashed him a smile. Yeah, they picked up right where they left off. If only he could say that about everything else in his life.

Allison shot him a glare then returned to reassuring Jack. "It's been tested and I have been using it with Jenna. It's a simulation, no different than Kevin's virtual reality video games. It doesn't have neural networks, it does nothing to connect to the brain or body, all it does is provide visuals and an interactive experience for children and their parents."

"Seems like if it was that great you'd be marketing this to a...less PG rated crowd." Jack said and eyed the 'device' and shivered when he had flashbacks of his last experience. Of all his prior experiences with dream devices, therapy things, melanoma mind-probes and the like, he couldn't help it. Hell, he still woke up sweating in the middle of the night because he had some vivid dream of Eugenia and he was pretty convinced Dr. Thatcher was getting lucky up in the old folks home and he was the unwilling third party voyeur.

"Then sit on the couch and watch some baseball while Jenna and I have some quality time together." Nathan offered and then turned on the TV to ESPN.

Jack shot him a glance, careful to not give Allison reason to think this situation was not going to work. It wasn't, but she didn't need to see what happened when she left. He'd suffered through enough weekends ruined by Nathan Stark to know he could deal with it. Allison was having a hard enough time leaving her baby for the first time and Jack knew the charade was necessary. "So how does it work?"

"This is going to take a while." Nathan chirped.

"You can select any story, from fairy tales or myths up to a movie released next week." Allison said after giving Nathan a strong warning glance. She showed Jack the headset. "It completely immerses you in the plot and you're able to act out the roles in the story."

"But _how_?" Jack asked. There had to be something that it fed off of, some brain waves or soul sucking function that signified it was truly a 'made in Eureka' contraption.

"Let's immerse Carter in an educational program." Nathan offered and looked at his daughter who was fixated on petting his beard. "Jenna? Do you want to let the Sheriff learn his ABC's with Euripides the Elaphrosaurus while you and I go on an adventure? Huh?"

Jack glared at him. Euripides the dinosaur was Eureka's version of Sesame street. This town science-spoiled another childhood fixation of his, dinosaurs were supposed to be cool and bad-ass but in Eureka they did calculus and spelled out 16 letter words in crayon. Worse than that Stark was trying to spike his current fixation, which was Allison, by taking advantage of this virtual reality thing to make himself a hero in Jenna's eyes and with it, her Mom. "Does Euripides have an episode on manners and ethics? You obviously missed that episode growing up."

"Listen, if you two can't..."

"Ally, we're fine." Nathan interrupted. "Go enjoy your conference. We can get along, for Jenna. We're going to spend the weekend in masterpiece theater anyway, just like you instructed. The system is programmed to not allow me to cast Jack as the villain and for us to cooperate and work through the story, giving Jenna an enriching learning experiences with the adults in her life."

"That's how _all _these things are marketed." Jack said as he looked at the device with a feeling of dread. "Everything is always a promising prototype until it promises to kill us."

"See, excellent balance of lessons to be learned about the excitement of scientific breakthroughs and the fear the ignorant have of progress." Nathan said it in a happy voice that sent Jenna into a fit of giggles.

Jack bit his lip and refused to be baited into replying, Allison was hesitating to leave and engaging with Stark would ensure she didn't leave. "We'll be fine, Allison, even if _neither_ of us has a PhD in early childhood development or pediatric nutrition."

It was Nathan's turn to shoot a glare and narrow his eyes. "_Yet_."

"Yeah, cause that goes hand in hand with your degree in 'Nuclear Fission Water Heater Repair'." Jack said and stood up. He put on a reassuring face. "Go, Allison. Kevin isn't going to tolerate us arguing around his baby sister and will call you if something happens."

"Alright." She said and went over to kiss her baby goodbye one last time.

Jack held his breath as Allison bent down and kissed Jenna, mere inches from Nathan's smiling face. He ran his hand through his hair and felt the grip on what could have been slowly slip away as Nathan did his best to provide the perfect picture of what she could have if she just chose him again. And why wouldn't she? He was amazing and Jack knew he was just ordinary.

* * *

"Diapers changed, bottles cleaned." Jack said and checked items off the list Allison left them. "She wants us to use the movie headset thing as a bedtime story."

"If it bothers you Carter, I understand." Nathan said as he leaned against the counter and gave him a neutral smile.

"It _does_ bother me, which is exactly why I'm not leaving." Jack said and walked back into the living room to check on Jenna who was throwing things around in her playpen like a normal child. "She gets these temper tantrums from you. You know that right?"

"Perhaps." Nathan said and watched his child look up to Jack who had been there since her birth, the male role model in her life. He wasn't going to be honest about how hard this was for him, trying to make up time with his own daughter while Father of the Year was always hovering in his peripherals. He took a deep breath and hoped one day this would all come as naturally to him as it did to Jack. He went over to pull the headsets off the charger, eager to get this part over with, and hand one to Jack. "You do have to admit I'm being well behaved right now, though."

"Because you don't want to change diapers."

"You're the self-proclaimed expert."

"In dealing with Stark shit, yeah." Jack said and grabbed the headset and thought about just bowing out so if something did go wrong then he could be here to fix it. "Is this thing really safe? I mean _really _safe?"

"The batteries only last three hours." Nathan explained. "Its a fail-safe, if that is any comfort to you."

"How does this work if it's not connecting to your brain or something?" Jack asked. "Beverly didn't make this, right?"

"Beverly didn't make anything, she just adapted GD projects to her own needs." Nathan bent down to pick up Jenna who was cranky until she saw the headset. "Someone really likes this thing, huh?"

"I guess she does." Jack had to admit as the baby reached out for the device and screeched when her Dad tried to take it away. "Story addiction. It's going to be like some kind of drug..."

"Carter, not everything in this town is trying to kill you." Nathan sat down on the couch and put the headset on his kid and watched her quiet down immediately. That seemed concerning until she started trying to turn it on. "Most of what we create at GD is actually for the betterment of mankind and this is one of them."

"It seems like an escape mechanism."

"Can be." The scientist admitted. "It can also be a coping mechanism. It can be a learning experience. It can be therapy. It can be whatever the user needs it for. Is that really so bad?"

"Do you remember all the ways stuff like this has gone horribly wrong?" Jack asked as Nathan shrugged and put the device on anyway.

"Have it your way Carter, I'm not arguing with you over this." Nathan sighed. "I just want to do what I need to do in order to connect with my daughter and that includes following Ally's instructions to a 'T'."

Jack growled and put the damned thing on and braced himself for the worst. "Fine, prove me wrong."

"Maybe I'll prove that GD can do something right for a change."

"Sounds like a great story. Fiction, that is." Jack said dryly as he leaned back in the chair and got comfortable. Jenna began to make noise, irritated at having to wait for her entertainment. A welcome screen appeared in front of his eyes, telling him that Stark had pushed the button and they were on their way to some virtual land. God help them all.

* * *

Nathan found himself standing alone in an office, his view was in black and white like a classic film. He looked around and recognized the telltale marks of Moroccan architecture: mud brick construction and swooping arches complemented by ornate woodwork and colorful woven textiles. He looked down and saw he was wearing a white tuxedo, then went to a mirror to see if it was really him or if he was simply controlling the actor playing the role.

He looked into a mirror, happy to see his own face instead of Bogart's. He adjusted his bow-tie and then focused on the mirror itself, it's frame so beautifully carved from Thuya burl that he couldn't help but reach out and touch it. He could feel the intricate designs on his fingertips as well as the fine oil finish that made the frame so soft to the touch. Satisfied the immersion experience was as promised he looked at himself in the mirror and ran through the entire plot of Casablanca in his head.

It was an odd choice for bedtime story, but he had learned long ago to not question Ally's parenting decisions or he would find himself sleeping on the couch. The risks were far greater now as he was precarious perched on the edge of being allowed to continue where he left off or forced to accept that a year of time had given his fiance perspective and life without him had been easy to accept.

Heavy thoughts, as always. They quickly gave way to the feeling of panic over being _alone_ here in this movie simulation. It felt too much like drifting in limbo, questioning if he was even real, for his tastes. So he opted to taste this sample of virtual aged Scotch from 1912. He took the bottle to his desk, 30 year old aged Scotch sounded enticing.

He sat down and poured himself a drink, the sound of music began to filter in from outside of the office and he was glad to have something else in the room with him even if it was just a soundtrack. Clearly the simulation gave the user a delayed start in order to allow them to adapt to the surroundings, a feature he probably should have paid more attention to when he glanced through the manual. He looked up as he heard footsteps and was relieved to see Carter arrive.

"I can't believe I'm the corrupt cop!" Jack said as he marched into Nathan's office and threw the dumb conductor hat he had been wearing at him. "I'm Louie!? The manual said this thing was supposed to cast people appropriately!"

Nathan put his feet up on his desk, finally able to relax now that someone was here with him. He looked at the paperwork on the desk, some accounting ledgers and determined the bar was called 'Cafe Diem' instead of 'Rick's Cafe Americana' in this story. The virtual word did really adapt to Eureka, which made him want to wander the streets of Casablanca and check it out. In due time. He grinned at Carter well aware how good he looked in this role as Rick Blaine. "I didn't write the particular program or the movie."

"When was the last time you watched Casablanca?" Jack said and leaned on his desk with a grin. "'Cause you don't get the girl."

"The passionate, intelligent resistance leader trying to save the world? Handsome, noble, outspoken..." Nathan asked and reached for his glass of Scotch. "Hmmm...wonder who fits that bill. Do you really think I am going to be cast to just run a bar?"

"Well if this story is..."

"The story is flexible, otherwise we would just watch a movie." Nathan said and enjoyed the Scotch immensely. "They made some upgrades to the system to include environmental interactions. Taste, touch, smell. This is vintage Scotch. Try this..."

"NO!" Jack screamed.

"No drinking on the job?" Nathan asked. "Embrace your dark side, _Captain _Carter the corrupt head of the police department. You're supposed to be here for some illegal gambling and what ever other pleasures you want."

"Allison is going to be pissed when she finds out you brought your baby to a bar!" Jack said and looked around. "How is this even a kid's movie?"

"It was what Ally set up." Nathan shrugged. "Maybe we're not Disney material."

"Where is Jenna?"

"Probably with her Mom." Nathan said. "Who should be making her on screen appearance soon."

"I hate you." Jack finally said and grabbed his dumb hat off the desk. There was no way he could be cast as Captain Louis Renault, not without some interference from the outside. Corrupt cop was one thing, a Nazi puppet was another. He wanted to punch the smug grin off Stark's face, but then he heard something and turned to listen. A song, a song that would define _Casablanca_.

"As time goes by." Nathan said and smacked his lips as he savored the Scotch and the irony of that song. Now he had a reference for being stuck in space-time and watching time go by, the simulation seemed a little too heavy on the symbolism. He'd think about that later. He stood, glass in hand, and walked over to Carter, slinging his arm around his shoulder. "Come enjoy the show. It's my turn to see what Ally looks for in vintage 1940's garb."

"I hate you." Jack repeated. Of course there was symbolism in the song, the guy was stuck in time for a year. You didn't need a PhD to dissect that. This movie was all about him, everything always about Nathan Stark.

"Suit yourself." Nathan said and walked out of his office and was not surprised when Carter stalked after him. They entered the Cafe, a piano under spotlights in the center of it. It was set up a lot like Cafe Diem, except on a larger scale.

"Really?" Jack stammered. "You cast Henry as Sam? Typecast the one black guy?"

"Henry can play the piano and has an incredible voice." Nathan handed him the glass of Scotch and smiled. "How well do you know your supposed best friend?"

Jack gave him a glance and wondered if there was more to that statement. Nathan and Henry used to be close. "Hard to find time for recitals when we're trying to save the town."

"I didn't cast this." Nathan repeated. "The system takes in a lot of factors and adapts it accordingly."

"So you didn't have a hand in writing this? Even though there is clearly some artificial intelligence at play here?"

Nathan ground his teeth. Jack wasn't going to let it go, he was like a bloodhound on a scent and unless he got what he was looking for he would keep searching. That was going to cause issues with the environment here, and the plot, so he answered honestly. "Yes, it's my work, but I _didn't work on it_. The DoD seized all my research from my lab and home when I was declared dead. They turned it over to the artificial intelligence division at Global, who in turn treated it like open source information and built upon it. This program, your Deputy, all built upon my work."

"Oh." Jack replied, not realizing there was so much involved in personal effects where the scientist was concerned. He could hear the bitterness, even if there was a little bit of pride in what had been accomplished because of him. That...was a lot to unpack.

"I didn't write this, I didn't rework the code, I didn't want to see this_ yet_. _Time went by_ while I was frozen in a moment from a year ago. I have a lot to catch up on, even my own work, but right now I'm more concerned with my daughter." Nathan said and left it at that. "So, if you don't mind I have a beautiful woman waiting on me over by the piano."

He nodded and Nathan left, leaving him to mull over the choice in the story they were in and for whom this story was chosen for. Nathan had been back only two weeks and clearly Allison had more concerns than just his parenting experience. He was distracted by Nathan practically gliding across the floor to go instigate the 'scene' where Rick meets Ilsa again. He looked the part, Nathan always looked good in a tux. Jack could do nothing but watch, watch as Nathan fit into every role in every story as Allison Blake's hero. He opted to enjoy the drink in his hand, knowing he was going to get dragged out of here soon to go do police work. Always and forever in _that_ role.


	2. A Fight for Love and Glory

_As Time Goes By_

Chapter 2

**A Fight for Love And Glory**

* * *

Jack decided to leave, not wanting to be the spectator in Nathan's newest love story. He walked through the cafe quickly, weighing the options. If he stayed he was going to spend the next hour and a half with Nathan in Casablanca. If he just shut the damned thing down, he could spend the time in Allison's house just waiting on the movie to be over but would risk Allison's annoyance at his lack of commitment to the device. Maybe he could just find something else to do here? It would help if he could remember specifics about the film. As he almost was past the bar he ran into someone _else_ he had to fight for Allison's affections. It was turning into quite the party. "Dr. Old Spice, what a surprise. Please tell me you're back where you belong- the 1940's."

"Captain Carter." Trevor Grant looked at him wide-eyed.

"What's your part in this?" Jack asked, annoyed Grant was committed to addressing him in his role. He felt like this was going to be like that historical village he and Abby had taken Zoey to as a kid, where all the volunteers refused to break character. Except this time it was the good old 1940's and historical accuracy was less endearing and adventurous as the California Gold Rush Village.

"I don't know what you mean..." Grant lit a cigarette and puffed it to life, his hands shaking. "Sport."

"Oh you never do. You just stow-away on our time travel trips with complete disregard for how it's going to screw everything up." Jack narrowed his eyes at him. The guy wasn't doing the best job in hiding his anxiety. "So tell me, are you a character here or are you hiding in Allison's basement with a story-telling device so you can throw your name in the ring for her too?"

"Captain Carter, I assure you I have done nothing wrong."

"Oh yeah." Jack threw his hands up. "Except _everything_! Maybe it's my turn to strand _you_ in 1947!"

"It's 1941."

"Shut up." Jack said and Grant took the opportunity to scramble over to the backroom gambling portion of the cafe. Jack shook his head and tried to leave, again, only to run into another good-looking guy in a white suit who blocked his path. Who the hell was _this _guy and why was everyone here so god-damned beautiful!?

* * *

Nathan walked up to the piano and the music immediately stopped, despite him not saying a word. He was taken aback for a second when he looked at Henry's face, a look of sadness in the man's eyes as he braced for the impact of his wrath. He found himself at a loss for words because the look wasn't an unfamiliar one and since he wasn't blinded by anger he could truly see the hurt on his friend's face. Was this really what their interactions boiled down to these days? Henry just waiting for him to disappoint him?

"Nathan?"

He turned around to find the source of the voice and as Ally stood up to meet him he was definitely _not_ disappointed. She looked stunning with her hair curled and wavy and even more gorgeous than Ingrid Bergman in that white dress. A broach sparkled on her chest, the logic diamond he had intended to give her as her wedding present dangling from a GD logo. If his heart could swell any more, it would burst, but before he could say a thing they were interrupted by Carter- as always.

"Stark! Someone here to see you." Jack walked over to the happy reunited couple, his unenthusiastic delivery hardly Oscar worthy. He stood at the table and Allison didn't even give him a glance, clearly he genuinely was a background character and probably comic relief. Of course Allison looked incredible, she always did, which made this suck all the more. He didn't regret his decision to leave before he had to watch Nathan's romance story play out _again_ in front of his eyes, but this new guy got in his way and insisted he meet Nathan. There was potential for this to all stay on script, so why not spoil his fun?

Nathan gave him an annoyed glance and then caught sight of the man who Carter had escorted over and felt the color drain from his face. He was glad this was a black and white film, or else Carter would have asked why it looked like he just saw a ghost.

"This is Victor Laszlo." Jack announced, spoiling the scene, and gave Stark a smirk to ruin the moment further. "Probably heard of him?"

Nathan ignored Jack's attempts to remind him of the way this story ended and instead focused on the newcomer. It gave him a chance to hide his shock. "Who hasn't?"

"I've heard a great deal about Nathan Stark as well." 'Laszlo' countered. "Perhaps you'll join us for a drink?"

"I hear they have great Scotch here." Jack suggested. "Made in 1912 so you can truly savor the despair of a sinking of the Titanic and begin your own voyage of epic disaster. It's really rich in it's aromas of blasphemy and arrogance, goes down great with a little ice."

"Sure." Nathan said as Jack noisily pulled out a chair to join them. He sat down himself, eyes never leaving the face of the man across from him:Allison's first husband and Kevin's father. He was shaken, not sure if this was the program putting a face to a character name to make more of an impact for him or if this was something more. He decided to keep it to himself while he figured it out, Carter didn't need to know how much this affected him.

"A very interesting Cafe." Laszlo said. "I congratulate you."

"It's a bar." Jack snorted. "Not a Nobel."

"I congratulate you." Nathan replied, ignoring Carter. He could taste the bitterness of the words coming from his mouth. "For your work."

"Thank you, I try." Laszlo replied with an accepting nod, gracious about the compliment but still obviously feeling deserving of it.

"We all try, you succeed." Nathan had to force the words from his mouth. It was true. Dr. Whitfield was a pioneer in his field, he made Nathan's own accomplishments pale in comparison.

Jack heard the way Nathan said it and glanced over at him. His face betrayed nothing but he could see his jaw was tight from clenching it and that made him wonder if there was more to 'Laszlo' than just a character. He moved to study Allison's face, soft and glowing under the warm lights, eyes sparkling as she looked at Laszlo. There was a lot of tension here and it wasn't broken as Vincent came over with the promised drinks.

"Oh, so you did find Nathan." Vincent chirped happily as he addressed Allison then gave Nathan a suggestive smile. "I have to admit the way she was asking about you earlier, made me a little jealous."

"Yes, I found him." Allison said.

Jack looked up at Vincent and asked, "_Really_?"

"Seriously Carter?" Vincent put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You have to be legally dead to not look at that man and not have something stir."

Jack thought he heard Vincent growl a little and shook his head a little to get his bearings. God, as if this wasn't bad enough, now they were going to boost Nathan's ego even more by talking about how gorgeous the guy was? Yeah, that wasn't happening, no matter how good he looked in that tux or how true Vincent's statement was. Jack was too bitter to soften up his mood by ogling Stark right now. "He literally _was_ legally dead two weeks ago."

"Speaking of, shouldn't you be concerned about curfew?" Vincent asked.

"Should I be?" Jack asked. What the hell? Now he was everyone's babysitter in the movie too?

"It is getting late." Vincent insisted.

"Ok, everyone, it's past your bedtime, especially for _your daughter._" Jack knocked his hand on the table and saw a flicker of emotion on Nathan's face and finally Allison looked at him. She looked scared. He stood up, ready to call it quits on this ridiculous simulation. Not only was Vincent alluding to him legally deading people for violating curfew, but now he was the source of fear for Allison. All icing on the cake of portraying the cop with the broken moral compass! He stood up, ready to leave and considered just _leaving. _He didn't need to stick around if this was how things were going to keep going.

Nathan was glad Jack was doing his best to ruin the moment, he wasn't too thrilled about this turn of events and wanted to close up shop to gather his thoughts. The narrative didn't even gain momentum yet and he was already shaken to the core. He knew from the way the program was written that certain events would have to be triggered before he could get answers and he too wanted to know where Jenna was in all of this. Probably with Kevin.

Jack heard a commotion over by the bar and he instinctively went to find out what it was, happy for the excuse to leave the conversation even if he cursed himself for being unable to stop doing his job. He walked up just as Dr. Grant came running out of the back room, in full fledged panic. He wasn't prepared for that and was surprised when the cops came running after him. He turned and saw Grant scamper between the tables and fly out the front door just as more cops were coming in. Then he heard gunshots and sprung into action.

Nathan stood and turned, only catching a glimpse of Jack as he drew his gun and went to assist the local police on whatever they were doing. He turned back to Allison and Dr. Whitfield and said, "You should go."

"It's good to see you again, Nathan." Allison said.

He nodded and walked away, back to his office where he could get a few seconds to compose himself before he was expected to act on the information and propel the story forward. Part of him wanted to turn the device off, he doubted Carter would object, but the scientist in him told him that the program was designed with a purpose. There was a lesson to be learned here and there was no doubt in his mind that it was for him and not Jenna. He walked into his office and shut the door, he barely made it two steps before the door flew open.

"Nathan!" Trevor Grant slammed the door behind him and locked it and then ran up to the man and pressed a packet of papers into his jacket.

"What the hell Grant?" Nathan asked as he felt the man's hand slipping into his jacket and getting a little too handsy with his chest. He met the man soon after he was re-materialized, Grant seemed to be curious about the new contender in town for Ally's affections and found a way to introduce himself quickly. Nathan recognized his face instantly from historical records, demanded to know who he was and in turn unraveled the story behind the Bridge device and the trip to 1947, all within 24 hours of his return to the living and Eureka. He shared Carter's distrust of the man, was not amused by the way he eyed Allison and he certainly wasn't interested in _his_ hands brushing over his nipple or down his abs.

"Letters of Transit." Grant quickly explained before Stark could hurt him for coping a feel.

"Could have handed them to me instead of groping me." Nathan replied and took a step back and fished the papers out of his tux. He didn't have the same amount of scorn for the guy that Jack did, but his respect for the man had taken a dive after finding out he risked the universe imploding on itself to get a glimpse of the future.

"Hide them, please." Grant grabbed his lapels and begged. "Help me, Nathan."

Nathan whacked his hands with the papers to get his hands off his tux then looked around and found the first thing he could hide them in which was a glass encased clock: A clock that was an _exact_ replica of the Swiss clock that had been the center of his dematerialization, just smaller for shelf display. He opened the door and put the papers in, annoyed with_ that _detail in the program. There was a commotion in the hall and as he turned Grant was looking at the window, ready to leap out. The town founder barely made it to the desk before the door was kicked in and the room filled with cops.

Jack walked in just as his men swarmed Grant and pinned him to the desk and cuffed him. "Well, that's kinda satisfying."

Nathan said nothing, choosing instead to stand by the wall and block the view of the clock in case Jack's every so observant eyes recognized it. It wasn't often that he felt overwhelmed but the bombardment of symbolic items, the resurrection of Ally's first love, and the rush of it all moving so quickly around him combined to make him feel like he was standing on unstable ground. He found it strangely comforting that Jack was here though, there was never a doubt in his mind that he could count on him to be the stabilizer in every situation he was involved in. It was good to be beside him e_ven if_ Jack still believed this scenario was crafted to make him the villain, believing the choice in the film to be Stark, not wartime, propaganda.

The police escorted Grant out, he struggled and screamed the entire way. Jack hung back, trying to remember the details of the guy's role in the film but it had been ages since he saw it. Back in his Marshall days he had plenty of spare time to watch movies since he lived in motels and was always on the road. Without much to do he sat and watched everything from reruns of old westerns to cartoons. It was often background noise while he did research or paperwork, so sometimes the details were fuzzy but he could remember the key points. They walked out of Nathan's office and the Nazi official waved him over and he realized he was being summoned. That was already old.

Nathan watched Jack tense and realized he was probably running through the consequences of just shooting the guy. "You can choose the wrong path in the story, Jack. You'll just be removed and replaced with a non-playable character. Just let it go."

"Easy for you to say. Your whole character is about not taking sides." Jack said with a shake of his head and went over to the pack of officials. "You're all about doing what's best for _you_. "

"I didn't write the program. I didn't choose the movie." Nathan repeated but all he got was a middle finger in response as Jack didn't bother to turn around to look at him. He hung back to observe, making sure he wasn't missing something vital. Whitfield and Ally were gone, Henry returned to playing in order to cover up the disruption and the Nazi Major was obviously getting a dose of Jack's assurances that he knew how to do his job and protect his town. He waited until Jack interacted with the German officials then approached after they left, curious as to why Jack was actually smiling.

"I'm shocked, _shocked, _to find gambling is going on here." Jack said as Nathan walked up. Vincent took the cue to hand him an envelope full of his 'bribe' or 'winnings' depending on how you wanted to categorize it. At least it wasn't written on the damned envelope for him. "At least some things never change, Cafe Diem seems to be the hub of illegal gambling in this town."

"You're going to shut us down."

"Can't say that that doesn't make me feel good." Jack said and shrugged. "Really good."

"It's not GD, it's a bar."

"It's yours." Jack countered. "And this time I am able to enforce the law."

Nathan watched the police force come in and start to escort patrons out. "Let me guess, you're going to search the place for some missing Letters of Transit. Want to frisk me?"

"No." Jack said, even though the thought of that made him have to clear his throat.

"Grant already did." Nathan countered. That seemed to get a reaction out of Carter, he really didn't like that guy at all.

"I'm going to go question Grant and see what he can tell me anything. Per orders." Jack replied. Now Old Spice was feeling up Stark!? God that guy pissed him off.

Nathan looked at him, he could see that Jack wasn't thrilled about seeing to the wishes of the Third Reich, but it was the story. It also shut down his bar so he could meet with Allison and get details about what _they were_. "I'll be seeing you around, Jack."

"Bet on it." He countered and took his leave. He was curious to see if Grant would shed some light on his real life motives. If this was all a part of the program, maybe there was some computer analysis of the guy he could use to help him out in his real job. Might as well make the best of all this.

* * *

It took an hour for the police to finish searching the bar and once it was finally deserted, Nathan had no choice but to wait. The lights were dim and he could hear a plane fly overhead, a reminder that people in Casablanca were caught in some purgatory they were trying to escape. People, like Laszlo, had escaped a hell in war-torn Europe and found their way here, only to be at the mercy of the crooks and officials as they tried to find passage to America. Few escaped this place and he was in the position to choose who he granted safe passage to, thanks to those letters of transit.

"There once was a time when you were an idealist."

Nathan turned to look at Henry as he came over to the piano and took the stool off the top, righting it and then sitting down to play. He looked at his friend, echos of a conversation during that B.R.A.D. incident surfaced in his mind. He looked up at the ceiling, out of habit for addressing an A.I. controlled building, and wanted to curse it for making him rehash this issue again. Henry wasn't just cast as a piano player, he was cast as the man who had been with him from his humble beginnings and knew the man he used to be. He'd deal with the fact that only S.A.R.A.H. and Henry had been privy to this conversation later. "We've discussed this, Henry, people like you need someone like me to ensure you're free to do what you love."

"You were, by far, my best and brightest student." Henry said and started to play. "You could be inspiring and leading the people under you, instead you rule by fear of deadlines and intimidation."

Nathan went over to the piano and put his hand on it, feeling the vibrations as he played. Trying to stay calm and trying to not yell about his lack of desire to dissect his own character within the confines of this simulation. He wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle Fargo for taking advantage of the data and analysis from S.A.R.A.H.'s servers or if he wanted to slap him on the back,_ really hard_, for being efficient and employing the AI's existing database for this project.

"You keep everyone at an arm's length and yet you were willing to sacrifice your life for the greater good." Henry continued. "You're a contradiction and I think you're more conflicted internally than you want to allow yourself to believe."

"I'm not in the mood for this..." Nathan mumbled.

"Nathan, you shouldn't be so intimidated by Wakefield. You're capable of so much more if you would just come back to what really matters instead of working behind the scenes juggling bureaucracy, management and politics. "

"I'm not intimidated by him." Nathan said and put both hands on the piano. That was an absolute lie. Wakefield set an impossibly high standard, both professionally and personally. "For all his accomplishments in medicine, could he come back from the dead? No."

Henry stopped playing. "You didn't bring yourself back, Fargo did. That kid adores you and you walk over him like he's a rug. He looks at you with that same awe and inspiration as you once looked at me."

"I wouldn't go that far..." Nathan baited, hoping he could get Henry to keep talking. This wasn't Fargo's doing, _it was S.A.R.A.H_. He was back to strangling him because he was letting the AI run the program which was violating of a lot of protocols.

"Why do you think he works on artificial intelligence in his spare time? That's your specialty and he's desperately seeking your approval. Yet, you had him working as a secretary and fetching coffee instead of giving him his own lab and the guidance he so desperately wanted. "

"Then perhaps he should quit pushing buttons?" Nathan suggested. He wasn't interested in tipping off his hand, curious what S.A.R.A.H.'s end game was here. He was eager to learn how much she had observed what her analysis of Eureka's residents was. Maybe even a little hopeful she would show him a little more insight into Carter, perhaps tarnish his crown a little so he didn't feel so intimidated by who Jenna's real father figure was.

"You really are blind, aren't you?" Henry asked. "What's the common denominator of the culmination of his work, S.A.R.A.H, and the repercussions of his 'accidental' button pushing?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes at him and Henry just stared back, stared at him like he used to when he was over complicating things. "Carter?"

"From the outside looking in, it's easy to see who makes you happy. Who you look forward to engaging with. Who you come out of your office for, even though you never used to walk the halls of GD." Henry shook his head and started playing 'As time goes by'. "Jack doesn't back down either and I think it's safe to say I have never found anyone who wanted to stand their ground and throw your shit back at you like he does. Even though you have him at a disadvantage intellectually, and remind him of that, you're impressed by him. Admit it."

"This is what this story is about?" Nathan exclaimed, finally losing his cool. "_Jack Carter?_"

"Eureka revolves around him now, he's order in our chaotic world. He's was in Eureka to help you shoulder your burden of protecting GD from the outside world. You just needed to focus on the right thing." Henry smiled. "You had a moment of clarity when you thought you were dying, and you didn't take your eyes off him...did you? His name, the last words you said, were comforting to you as you took his place as the self-sacrificing hero. He's rewatched that moment in the time lab almost as much as I've rewatched Kim's loss."

"Sure I've considered it, who in town hasn't?" Nathan answered honestly. "I'm not denying my attraction to him, I'm denying the fact that you think it takes priority over the woman I was going to marry and _my child_. I love Ally, and I want my family back. Especially now that we truly have a chance to be a family. I don't have the hang-ups I used to have, my house and job are gone. My research confiscated. My distractions are gone. "

"Nathan, your downfall has always been your preconceived image of something instead of the truth." Henry said. "Eureka survived since 1947 without Nathan Stark defending it, it won't survive losing your contributions. If you really want to find yourself again, you need to take a stand and commit to it. Your distractions might have been your job, the artifact and your prestige but somewhere along the way _someone_ became way more distracting. You would have focused on him had you not been so jealous over his interest in Allison."

"Sometimes I hate how thorough I am in my work." Nathan said and shook his head. This program was based on his research, Fargo would only build upon his own code because he truly did respect him and would want to engrave his name in the walls of everything he had a hand in building. Even the code. There were parallels being made even if this Henry was speaking directly to him. Of course he could be myopic when he was working and the system would know that about him, so Henry breaking character to keep him focused was intentional. He must have shown signs of getting too emotional over the twist of Whitfield being Laszlo, a twist that felt like a dagger in his heart.

"You're an incredible scientist, Nathan." Henry said and stopped playing. He slowly picked up the bench and placed it on the piano. "You have a second chance at life, perhaps you should use it to make a real difference? Why come back and make all the same mistakes all over again? Time went by, and you ceased to exist. Do you really just want to be a name carved into the hallways at GD? Who do you think missed you the most? _Who_ kept your memory alive?"

Nathan stood still as he watched Henry walk away and fade into the shadows. His mentor, the one person who helped guide him when he needed direction in his life and purpose academically. As a student he brought enthusiasm to his work again, enthusiasm he lost as he found himself more focused on the educational system and requirements he needed to impress his colleagues and contemporaries. Henry was never politically motivated and was always outspoken, he was unlike anyone he had met in his field or in life. Everyone else had been intimidated and scared by Nathan's abilities when they quickly found him to be competition instead of a student they could use to their own benefit and prestige. Henry was that one teacher who made a difference and treated him as an equal and pushed him to be better. Without Henry he would have grown as frustrated with academics as he had been with everything else in his life. Here he was again to direct him back on the right path now that his world was once again turned upside down.

And here_ he _was in _Casablanca_, playing the part of a man who 'stuck his neck out for no one' but still funded allied efforts and took sympathy on refugees. A man who hid away from the world after his heart was broken, forgetting about everything he stood for just so he could protect himself from the pain. He turned around when he heard heels clicking on the worn wood floor of the cafe. Allison was here for her papers and her exit from his life. There was a story here and he wanted to see what the program generated as the best option for a happy ending. "So what is the story, Ally? How long did it really take for you to move on?"

Allison stood still as Nathan turned to look at her. "Two months, six days."

That was a very specific answer and that was definitely the program shining through. Well, this had it's advantages. He noticed her broach was gone and he knew there would be only one reason for that: she sold it. The marketplace in Casablanca was ripe with items of sentimental value, anything sold and traded for a chance to get out of this limbo. He had to be careful not to react too harshly, he wanted to know what S.A.R.A.H. saw while he was in his own limbo, he wanted to know why the AI was pushing him toward Jack and Allison away from them both. "Spare me the flashbacks, I don't want to relive the memories of what could have been. Why don't you just tell me about us in this narrative?"

"Paris." Allison said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "We had an intense quick affair in Paris as I was fleeing the advancing Nazi invasion. I loved you, but when I found out my husband was still alive I couldn't leave him. I left you standing at the train station while I went back to him. You...have a daughter from our time together."

"Well, we thought we were going to be together forever so why not get started on that family early." Nathan said a little bitterly. At least he was able to have this conversation within the story line, he couldn't say that about the real world. Ally had been avoiding talking about the real issues with his return since he was cleared to leave the infirmary. He only needed to try to kiss her once to feel her tense and tell him that things weren't just going to resume where he had left off. He didn't press the issue, Jenna was his priority, and he backed off to give her time and use that time to get to know his daughter.

"I thought it would be easier if I just left." She said.

"Touche." He said and turned away from her, not wanting to see her cry. That was _his _excuse for taking that job in DC when their marriage went to hell. It was easier to see they were better apart than to fight about being together. It should have made decisions easier, but they both got comfortable with the lack of action and avoiding admitting that they failed at something. He turned around as he heard a gun cock and raised his eyebrows at her.

"I need those papers, Nathan."

He felt that pain of the memory of her serving him the divorce papers resurface. Before it had been the click of a pen as she put it on top of the papers that felt like the shot to the heart, now she was going to shoot him if he didn't give her her freedom to be with Whitfield. This was the script, but it was also _their _script. The math had worked out against them, the probability of another marriage surviving was slim. This time the pain would be worse, further reaching, as Kevin and Jenna were hurt again. "Two visas?"

"Four."

As she said it her hand raising the gun to increase elevation and aim at his heart. He always wanted a family, he treated Kevin like his own even if she always made it painfully obvious he was _her _son. Now they had a child together and it was the same feeling, the heartbreaking feeling that Jenna was still _her_ daughter over _their_ child. He could babysit for the weekend, but being her father and being there for her everyday was an option he had to fight for. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay because he knew this was the unequivocal truth. S.A.R.A.H. wasn't showing him anything he hadn't felt already, she was just reinforcing it. Jack told Jenna stories about him, made him the hero who saved the world, Ally packed them all away. "Just go ahead and shoot then."

"Nathan..."

"You believe in this so much, just shoot me. Prove to me you're so dedicated to this cause of keeping my family from me that you'll take my life again. That's exactly what you're doing." Fuck it, let this be therapy. At least he could take advantage of a simulation to see how this would really go if he were to force this conversation.

"You left!" She said and started crying. "You, _not me_. You left me at the alter, you left me alone again. Do you really think I can give you my heart a third time?"

"You...would have rather me send Carter?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"It's his job! All he had to do was set the time on a clock!" She put the gun down and covered her eyes with her hands. "You could have bought him back, you know you could have. But you wanted to be the hero."

"The universe would have unraveled if I didn't. There was no chance Carter would have survived another trip through time even if it was to bring him back from being dematerialized. He was layer upon layer of injury from separate timelines, I didn't have a medical work up of his body at that point in time or even a current DNA sample from whatever may have been modified as timelines bled through from one another. His brain, his memories, his body...contained so many anomalies from being recycled through the loop of time-space that he would have been lost forever. You really think I would have sacrificed him?"

Allison let her hands drop and her tears fall.

"_You_ would have sacrificed him?" Nathan asked. He cocked his head, curious if this was S.A.R.A.H.'s jaded view of Ally or a mathematical probability. Neither he nor Ally had exhibited much remorse over sending Jack into harms way or using experimental technology on him, but science was behind all those decisions. He calculated the risks and would have not sent Carter to his certain death, he always had confidence in their ridiculous plans to save the town. However that time loop incident only had one certain outcome and he knew it was his responsibility to ensure no more lives were lost on his watch. Not another Carlson, not another Kim and surely not Jack. Not Jack, even though that self-sacrificing bastard kept throwing himself into danger at every opportunity.

"You always find a way to fix things."

"No, _he does._" Nathan corrected her. "Do you honestly feel he's expendable? After everything he's done for you? After everything he has done for this town?"

"If you love him so much you shouldn't let him question if he should have taken your place or not." She said, watching him get upset over the mere thought that she would have let the Sheriff die in his place. "I wouldn't have made that call Nathan, you know that, he would have made it for me. I care about both of you, but I was marrying _you_. Eva Thorne criticized the choice, labeling Jack as expendable and you an asset that should have been protected. I wish you were here to set her straight during that review board, I was on leave mourning your loss. He took the full force of that inquest and shouldered the guilt of your death. He mourned you longer than I did, I thought he was being judgmental about how quickly I moved on but he was just struggling with his own loss not the resentment of how I handled it."

"What?" He finally calmed down enough to see that he had read more into this conversation than was intended, or perhaps he was baited into doing so. Information was being revealed about Jack now, shedding light on why he was so bitter about his return. For a year he had felt that the person of value had been lost and clearly that was reinforced by management. He watched Ally mourn and move on, he was there when Jenna came into the world without a father to hold her, then watched the bane of his existence waltz back into reality just after he finally got up the courage to see if he was good enough for Allison. There was a lot of insecurity there and Nathan was blind to it. All Nathan could see was the Sheriff who always saved the day, the father who he knew he could never measure up to, and the 'emotionally-available' handsome piece of husband material always there when Ally needed him. Jack truly missed him and he was the one person he shoved aside first when he came back. God, he was a complete asshole sometimes.

"Will you give me those papers?" Ally asked.

"They need a signature." Nathan said and slapped the envelope on the piano. "Carter's. He's chief of police here, you'll need his endorsement to leave. Just like you needed him to walk you down the aisle at our wedding, endorsing our union. Was it to force him to let you go or to give up on me? Or both?"

"We would have never lasted." She admitted. "I wanted him to give me away and also see you standing at the alter waiting. Subconsciously at least. I'm sure if Beverly were still around she would have had a field day with my one decision in our wedding plans."

"I thought it cruel, but took pleasure in it none the less. I won and you were rubbing it in his face. However in my final moments I regretted all of it. He deserves better than either of us because we have both let him sacrifice himself over and over for us." Nathan slid the envelope over to her and walked past her, hoping she would take the cue to leave. He went behind the bar and poured himself something to drink so he could think this all over. How much of this was S.A.R.A.H.'s skewed interpretation and how much of this was fact? The AI was emotional and her attachment and loyalty to the Carters undeniable, but the clear theme of this simulation remained that he was going to walk off into the unknown with Jack by his side at the end of this film.

He drank and savored the layers of complexity in the Scotch whiskey, hints in it's flavors of it's origin and environment embedded in the drink. He walked out from behind the bar and noticed for the first time all the pictures on the wall, pictures of the components of the relationship between him and Jack. Photos of them during various Eureka events, from their early days of hostility to their last days of unacknowledged friendship. From glares and rolled eyes, to mirthful laughs and warm smiles. A centerpiece was an out of context photo...from his wedding day? Jack in a suit and him in a tux standing beside the Jeep. Nathan narrowed his eyes at that, focusing intently as he mentally chased off the effects of the drink in his hand to try and recall when that snapshot had been taken.

_Someone_ thought them very compatible and that _someone_ definitely would not chance hurting Jack. Someone also wanted to give him a very clear mental image of what Jack would look like walking down the aisle towards him. He downed his drink and closed his eyes, the color image of Jack Carter and how good that blue and silver tie complimented his vibrant blue eyes burned into his retinas.

Except that photo was black and white and had never been taken because they never made it to the wedding that day. So why the hell did it seem like a memory?


	3. A Case of Do or Die

_Casablanca_

Chapter 3

**A Case of Do or Die**

* * *

Jack has spent most of the night running around Casablanca responding to police reports. Refugees were flocking to the Moroccan town to try to escape the war in Europe and the unscrupulous residents were doing their best to capitalize on that. Nobody could leave unless they had "Papers of Transit" and those cost more than many of these people had left, unfortunately it was because _his character_ sold the damned Visas for an outrageous price. He responded to reports of theft and murder as well as having to be the one to check expired travel papers and have to inform a crying family they were being sent home. So far Casablanca sucked, which is why he made his way back to Cafe Diem to see if Nathan was finally done playing in the film classics section of child development tools from hell. He was surprised to find him in a dark cafe, sitting at the piano and drinking. "Any chance we can fast forward to the end of this story and just go back to playing with Baby's First Robotics kit on the living room floor?"

"Do you know what this piano symbolizes?" Nathan asked, ignoring Jack's question. He was tempted to leave the simulation too but he believed in the program too much. There was a lesson to be learned from all this and he wanted to see it through to the end. There was no coincidence in a simulation like this especially not one that put him in a town that was a virtual limbo, historically, _as time goes by_. He could just end it all and confront the program's creator, but the program was also fascinating him as a scientist. He just had to convince Jack to stay because he didn't know if he could stay in here alone. "Do you know why Henry is the one centrally located in this cafe, able to return the mood back to normal with just the music?"

"The town revolves around him?" Jack asked. It made sense, Henry was the one who could step in and save the day with science or an impromptu speech. He was more than the mayor, he was the sun that shined on them all with his hope and knowledge. It would be a truly dark age of Henry ever left. He turned and stared at Nathan as he heard some hesitant music start to play, the scientist's face focused on the task. Stark could play the damned piano too!? He rolled his eyes, one more damned reason he was fucking perfect.

"Henry believes in the science, the _pure _science. He believes in the principle on which Eureka was founded, he believes in advancements untainted by the greed of the outside world." Nathan said and he amazed himself at how easy it was to play the instrument when it had been years since he even thought about touching a piano. A rough start, but once his tension worked out he found it pretty easy to recall the muscle memory he hadn't used for twenty years. This had been one of those lessons from Henry, a lesson to not lose sight of how to relax and enjoy their work instead of constantly rushing to the next problem to be solved. There was mathematics in music, he had lured him in with that line, but in reality it was the offering of friendship that had brought him to sit beside his teacher and learn how to play. It gave them time and a reason to relax and talk, laugh and drink...keep themselves grounded. It opened the doors to a friendship he needed and cherished, and as he played again he remembered why he had never returned to the bench. He had ruined that relationship by being stubborn and arrogant, turning his back on his past so it was easier to narrow his focus on the future he told himself he wanted. "The piano is symbolic of the heart of the movie, the heart of the protagonist. It's why Rick never wanted to hear 'As Time Goes By" , because it was too painful for the heart to bear."

Jack wasn't expecting this when he came back to the Cafe to see what Nathan was up to. It was nice, he rarely got to converse with him about things without him being condescending or hiding something. He saw a different side of him, that same side that had been bared when Callister came back: this was the man who appreciated the work in front of him. This was the guy he couldn't blame Allison for being in love with. The moonlight from the above windows shone down on him and he looked just stunning in that soft and natural light. He didn't say a thing, just leaned on the piano and watched him to express his interest in the conversation while doing his best to repress his interest in him in another way.

"Laszlo is the morally upstanding hero, a symbol of resistance and hope." Nathan ran his hand over the keys and remembered Henry telling him that he had to come up for air sometimes, that he needed to do more with his fingers than type. He warned him to not to lose himself in work or he would lose his humanity. "Not unlike the ideal that Eureka was founded on, a haven for science that stands against the outside world who wants to see such a pure ideal crushed or conformed to their own needs."

"You're really looking into this too much." Jack said, even though he didn't want Nathan to stop. His voice took on a whole new tone when he was thoughtful and relaxed, it was like listening to a cat purr. The tune he was playing was _something_ he couldn't say he knew but it still sounded familiar.

"I wrote the program, Jack." Nathan said as he stopped playing and looked around the bar to see if he could get a different perspective. He had to force himself to not look at Jack too long, he wasn't that good at hiding his feelings when it came to the people he was attracted to, especially after indulging in as much Scotch as he had. It only took being shown that Ally wasn't an option anymore to show him what was right in front of him the whole time. "I layer complexities into everything. There is purpose in every single thing that the environment created, from the Scotch made the year the Titanic sank to the accounting paperwork for my dispersed estate on my desk. You don't understand how much the set up for a scene influences your mood, how many subliminal messages are woven into the fabric of a story. It's art, really."

"You think _the Scotch_ is telling you that your marriage is doomed? That it's a sinking ship?" Jack asked skeptically. He had to admit the paperwork from his estate was harsh, even Jack felt like Allison moved on fast. He had stepped in on that, stood in for her when the DoD packed up Nathan's house and he had seen to it that it all went in storage. He wanted to make sure that it was all safe just in case they found a way to bring him back, and a year later Fargo did just that. Jack stood in for him on a lot of things and now he was struggling to step out of the way and let him have it back. He wondered if maybe the program put him in the right role after all, Captain Renault was what stood in the way of a lot of people making their way out of hell and limbo to get to the heaven they shouldn't have to fight so hard for. That realization hurt and he almost wished this was one of those Eureka experiments that blew up and did physical damage instead.

"The flowers on the piano are from my wedding." Nathan said and then added. "And they're wilting."

Jack walked around and finally focused on the setting instead of the plot. He let his honed observations skills take over instead of his emotions and saw the Cafe in a new light, _literally_. The lighting was odd, meant to draw attention to specific pieces and cast shadows on others. The light did shine down on the piano like it was a finger pointing at something good and holy, your eye immediately drawn to it from any position in the room. This place _was_ Cafe Diem, the center of the town they lived in. The hub of community, their source for food, friends and gossip. It felt like a second home, it put them at ease even if the décor was altered a little. "The lighting, I thought it was just me seeing it cast shadows over the bad guys like they were in jail."

"The fire in the fireplace, looks like the artifact."

"That painting kinda looks like your Nobel."

"There is a clock in my office that is a replica of the Swiss clock that stopped the time loop."

"This revolver." Jack said as he took his service weapon out. "Is a Colt Police Positive. My Dad gave this to me when I graduated the police academy. A family heirloom."

"Ally's broach..." Nathan paused, he had been so proud of that necklace for a wedding present that he never once considered she wouldn't want to wear it. He hadn't brought that up, one of the many questions he dare not ask while being on such unstable ground with her, but he wanted to know why she put it away. If it was too painful for her, than Jenna should have it. Why did one damned missing token of his love for her make him feel like he had been permanently erased from _her _timeline? He cleared his throat as he realized Jack had moved closer to him out of concern.

"I saw it had the logic diamond on it." Jack finished his sentence for him. He knew how much that piece meant to Nathan, he would never forget the tear filled eyes as he asked that he give it to her before he dematerialized. After those incidents in GD with his hologram, he never saw Allison wear it again. Of course Nathan had noticed, he was too damned smart to not see that not visible around her neck.

"When she came back here to ask me for the papers of transit, it was gone." Nathan said, returning to the story. "Presumably sold for funds to buy the visa or perhaps travel expenses. Sold in Casablanca, where the desperate can get rid of valuables for a fraction of it's value."

"Yeah, those papers. Dr. Old Spice was the Peter Lorre character with the papers. I didn't remember he died in police custody, I...don't wish the guy dead. I just want him to go home." Jack said. He wished he remembered that part of the movie, before he so willingly lead to guy to his demise. He didn't like him, but having him die was an another thing entirely. "He didn't give up the papers. So I guess the decision is yours, huh?"

"It's all black and white, Jack." Nathan said and ran his fingers over the piano keys without pressing a single one. Black and white keys, press the wrong ones and the song will be ruined and make you cringe...the right ones a perfect melody that could open your eyes and soul. "Not just the film stock, everything we're supposed to be seeing. Boiled down to simple right or wrong, truth or lies, good or evil. Simplified for the over thinkers, because there are lessons to be learned."

"It's not black and white though, it's gray scale, and since when are _you_ interested in embracing the simple answers?"

"Mmmm." Nathan looked at him, that soft sympathetic look 'Jack look' on his face. Jack Carter still had stunning eyes even without color in this world, worried as they might be. It was a simple situation though, even if this was not his story. Rick Blaine refused to choose sides in the war, yet secretly supported the Allied effort. He was distant, cynical and dismissive, but his friends saw there was a sentimental and good man behind that facade. By the end of the film he chooses to throw his support behind the resistance effort with his friend, knowing it could cost him his life. It was black and white, a choice needed to be made. Chase this dream from the past or commit to what he really wanted right in front of him. A case of do or die, or in his case..._I do_ or die. He made his choice the first time around and when his life was quickly coming to a close he looked at Jack and realized what he regretted most. "Want a drink?"

"I guess beer is too much to ask for?"

"It's warm."

"Well then, I'll have what you're having." Jack said and by the time he made it to the bar, Nathan had already downed a shot of something. There was something else going on here. "So this isn't the fairy tale you were hoping for?"

Nathan turned and looked at him, he really did look good in that uniform. Something had to be said about how well Jack could wear a generic uniform, no matter what it was. He looked concerned, which Nathan had to admit he didn't deserve. How quickly Jack had pushed aside his own feelings in order to come to his side and be the supportive one. God, he really didn't deserve him but he sure as hell didn't have the self control to not go after him.

"_Who_ is Victor Laslo?" Jack asked as Nathan leaned over the bar and poured yet another round. There was no ignoring that the character was someone he recognized.

Nathan held the glass in his hand and stared at it. Damn he was perceptive. "Allison's first husband, Kevin's father."

"What?" Jack stammered. "How?!"

"The system gathers background information and puts it into the story to best fit into the script." Nathan said and left it at that. Jack didn't really need to know it had to do with Fargo or S.A.R.A.H right now. "I don't believe this was the choice in movies for Jenna, more than likely she is in her own story without us right now."

"You're saying this is _Allison's_ story choice?" Jack said and Nathan looked up at him with glassy eyes. He was taken aback, shocked that neither one of them was the hero here. They both took a back seat to her first husband.

"Subconsciously." Nathan replied. "I doubt it was Ally's choice, but the program analyzed her and choose the perfect set up to show us our current situation in real life. Subliminal messages for most, a blunt and brutal show of my standing in her eyes to me."

"Oh." So Nathan really was cast as the cynical aloof asshole? That...was harsh.

"Talk about having big shoes to fill. Dr. Andrew James Whitfield, MD, PhD." Nathan rubbed his eyes as his voice carried through the empty bar, echoing back at him and reminding him that there were at least four PhDs. "Savior of millions from his vaccines as well as his advanced medical techniques that are named after him. Gorgeous, funny, brilliant. Huge loss to the world when he died during a pandemic he was trying to get under control while working with Doctors without Borders. Left behind a new bride and the baby they conceived on their wedding night- Kevin. Ally never had to chance to change her last name he died so fast. Didn't even finish his honeymoon, had to go save the world. She didn't give Kevin his last name because it hurt too much. I've been living in his shadow since we first met and apparently that wasn't just my imagination."

_Tell me about it. Now you feel my pain_. Jack sighed. This wasn't about him but he couldn't help but see Allison had a type. Jack said nothing about that and instead asked, "What about Jenna?"

"My kid, still. The product of an affair in Paris." Nathan took a long and calculated breath. "_We'll always have Paris_."

He was tempted to take the alcohol away from Nathan as he was bouncing between reality and movie and he was having a hard time keeping up. Not unusual, but also not helpful right now. He couldn't help but remember Allison naming the baby, the announcement 'Jenna..Jenna _Stark_' as if it wasn't a given that she could give Nathan's daughter his name. "What the hell does this mean?"

"Allison apparently feels like she has always been cheating on her first husband with me?" Nathan asked. It felt like the truth he tried to ignore. She was always keeping him at a distance, even when they were married. She wanted to spare Kevin the burden of being a great man's son, the pressures of living up to his father evident from the beginning. Not Jenna, no..she had his own mother's name and _his_ last name, she was definitely going to be known as Nathan Stark's daughter. No burdens there apparently, but his reputation here in Eureka would certainly open doors for her. At least he was good for something.

"No, it's just a story."

"Yes, but it all has meaning." Nathan said. "And I'm the solitary, sarcastic asshole who hides in the remote corner of the world. The man who can have a torrid love affair and then show back up in her life being the bitter bastard who won't lift a finger to do the right thing until the promise of something I want is flaunted in front of my eyes. The man who has to choose to let her go. Stuck in limbo while time goes by and expecting her world to stand still like mine did."

"OK, you're reading too into this." Jack took a long dawn out breath of his own. He saw Nathan's eyes look up at him, with a look he wasn't sure how to interpret. "You don't have a PhD in film studies."

"I do have one in artificial intelligence and this system was built on my research." Nathan looked at Jack and the fact that he was cast as his friend was not lost on him. Especially now as Jack was trying to dismiss the science, trying to reassure him that the woman they both loved certainly didn't feel this way. The computer ran the probabilities and he believed in his own work, in the math and in the science. There was no denying his attraction now, especially because Jack was being supportive when he should have been gloating. He needed something he wanted flaunted in front of him to regain clarity, _that _the program had perfectly accurate.

"When do you have time to do all this!?" Jack exclaimed.

"Looks like you're not the only one who gets to take a trip to the 40's to reassess your relationship with Ally."

"Nathan..."

He poured them both shots and pushed one to Jack and lifted his own in a toast. "Here's to never measuring up to a dead man."

"You're not dead anymore and I'm well aware I never could compete with you." Jack said and Nathan's eyes just glistened at him, alcohol and emotions getting the better of him. He took the shot glass out of his hand and set it down. "If I were her I'd be in love with you. I'd want to marry _you_, there would be no contest."

Nathan looked at him, curious if that was him just playing the part and reading the lines or if that was a genuine statement. "Really?"

"Why do you think I'm babysitting with you all weekend?"

"Because I have three PhDs but have no idea how to take care of a baby?" Nathan suggested.

"Yeah...but also because I can see Allison slipping away and back to you." Jack admitted. He hated himself for always throwing himself over the grenades for others, but that was his lot in life. A cop, a peacekeeper, someone who stepped in to save people and sent them on their way. He made the sacrifices so others could live. That's what the revolver meant to him, the symbol of sacrifice, because it was his grandfather's and he had died in the line of duty.

"You'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life." Nathan quoted his character's lines thoughtfully with a bold voice that carried through the cafe again. It echoed back as expected. Acoustics were also an element of the setting and mood. "I'm supposed to say that to Ally, in regards to her choosing me _over him. _Maybe it's meant for me too. The computer has run the math and the probability of us surviving a second marriage was slim."

"Then maybe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship?" Jack asked and pushed the shot glass over to him and raised his own, accepting the offer of a toast now that it looked like both of them were in the same boat.

"I don't think you were actually cast in that role of the corrupt official, Jack." Nathan said thoughtfully. " I think you were cast to be my friend here for a reason."

"Not much better, but thanks." Jack said with a grin and Nathan gave him a soft smile and raised his glass.

"Here's looking at you, _Jack_." Nathan said and gave him a wink. Of course the flirtatious phrase flew right over his head and only produced an amused laugh before he raised his own glass and drank.

Jack put the glass down and leaned on the bar and asked, "So, when you said we can't alter the film too much without being thrown out...exactly what were you thinking?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows. He might have sounded a little too hopeful when he asked, "What are _you_ thinking?"

"I'm going to sign off on every Visa that comes across my desk and clean up this cesspool of a town." Jack said thoughtfully. "Do you have any idea how much I miss real police work? How excited I'd be if someone just robbed a bank? Well, looks like I'm in the right place and I'd love to do the job I've been put here for."

Nathan frowned, OK maybe he was a little too hopeful that he was going to ask if there was a bedroom somewhere. Of course Jack wanted to redeem himself, his role here was an affront to his professionalism. He understood that and he really didn't mind the opportunity to work with Jack on something that was more his field of expertise. The more he thought about it the better it sounded. "Ok, Jack, I'll help you with your Sheriffing so if we make the program mad we both get kicked out."

"You think we will?"

Nathan looked up at the ceiling. No, S.A.R.A.H was probably delighted with this development. She would let Jack show off his skills to make him happy and make sure it was understood that he was really good at his job and Eureka just never let him do it. Jack seemed to actually be glowing now, excited to rectify the wrongs and make things better. He couldn't help but smile with him. "No, I think we'll be fine."

* * *

AN: The chapter titles are the lyrics from "As Time Goes By"

Nathan wondering if Jack was reciting lines was in reference to Captain Renault telling Elsa in the film "Well, Mademoiselle, he's the kind of man that - (he points to his own chest), well, if I were a woman, and _I_ were not around, I should be in love with Rick. But what a fool I am talking to a beautiful woman about another man."


	4. The World Will Always Welcome Lovers

_As Time Goes By_

Chapter 4

**The World Will Always Welcome Lovers**

* * *

Jack was excited and eager to get started on a plan to clean up Casablanca. It was even better now that Stark was actually agreeing to help him, he felt like maybe this was his chance to show him that enforcing the law and cracking down on the out of control residents had it's merits. He went back to the police station, even though he swore he wouldn't return earlier when Dr. Grant was being taken away by the coroner. He strolled in, a desk sergeant greeted him and some phones rang, but overall he was not stopped by anyone for daring to actually do the job he was assigned. It was actually kinda nice, well except for that whole Grant getting murdered thing, and he looked through the stacks of police reports on his desk for the ones that had the travel paper requests. Then he heard something familiar, heels clicking on the tile floor, and looked up and saw Allison.

"Captain Carter, I was hoping I could have a word with you."

Jack wasn't prepared for her to walk through the door. He blurted out, "Did you lose your broach? Want to file a report?"

Allison stopped in her tracks and didn't know what to say.

"I just noticed it was missing." He said as if the computer wasn't aware he had just talked with Nathan about it. "Because, it's shiny and not because I was looking at your chest."

"Actually, I'm here for your signature."

"Oh god, last time you asked for that I basically signed away all my human rights and gave GD my consent to be used as a lab rat." Jack waved his hand to illustrate his personal rights being flung away. "Not sure what else that place can take."

"Your signature _on my papers of transit._" Allison clarified and handed him the envelope Nathan gave her. "For myself and my family."

"Oh." Jack said and then looked at the envelope and said "Oh! Why is this my decision? I thought it was Nathan's?"

"He gave me the papers but they are worthless without a signature."

"Then what the hell is the point of selling them?" Jack said and threw his hands up again. "All this talk about the papers and I expected them to be a 'Get out of Jail Free' card. Why is this super advanced town so hung up on redundant paperwork?"

"Jack, I need you to sign off on it. I need you to let me go too." Allison said sharply to get his focus back on what was important.

"Why are you allowed to break character now?" Jack asked curiously. "Did we break the simulation already?"

"This simulation is about answers and finding out what you really want." She said and watched him sit down on the desk.

"This _does_ have some connection to Beverly's therapy headset, doesn't it?"

"Despite Beverly's alliances being questionable, her data and observations were still made by a top Doctor in her field. It was seized by the DoD and integrated into Global human resources when she left Eureka. The headset wouldn't have malfunctioned if you didn't have a concussion, you have to remember that."

"Yeah I don't. I had a concussion."

"Jack..."

"Allison." He said and rubbed his knee as he sat on the desk and considered what he really wanted to ask her. The computer was basically telling him that he could access her therapy session data if he wanted to and he felt like that was a huge invasion of privacy. Sure _it_ was using that information to make a realistic character, but he wasn't here to pick her brain. If anything, he was having second thoughts about pursuing something more with her after seeing Nathan come undone because of their past. If he and Allison really had a connection, would they still be dancing around it almost four years later? Would she be having drinks with Dr. Old Spice? Would she really be using him to babysit her ex-husband? Telling Nathan 'no' wasn't a foreign concept to her, so it was something else. What the hell was he doing getting his feelings wrapped up in this when he knew he probably was, at best, a consolation prize. "I'll sign them."

"That's it?" She asked and watched him pull the papers out and grab a pen, inking his signature to the travel visa without another word.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that. I'd do anything for your kids, I love them like my own. I , however, can not go another round with Stark fighting over you." He finished signing and put the papers back in the envelope. "I know everyone thinks I'm an idiot, but I don't need a computer to tell me that you set us both up this weekend to try to force us back into that same old routine we used to have. That love triangle where you set us against each other while you refused to choose one of us. Yeah, you were going to marry him but you still asked me to be a part of your wedding and he wasn't gone long before you asked me to be a part of Jenna's life. Don't take this the wrong way, I wouldn't give any of that up, but it still stung because I felt like I was a back up plan. Now we're here in this movie and I find out your first husband is the guy we all have to compete with and he's not even alive! Maybe it's best if I do sign off and let you go, be happy with our friendship and stop romanticizing four years of our lives where you didn't even consider me as a viable candidate for your affections. If this is real, if these visions I have of a future where we're happily married with a baby on the way _are real_ and not some fantasy, then you know where to find me. I'm fighting so hard to not lose you and it's time to let you go and see if you come back."

She took the papers and looked at his teary eyes as he got up and gave her a heartbreaking consoling smile. "You have to know that I never intended to hurt you."

"I've been married and divorced, I think I'm more aware than anyone how it can go be all right, all wrong, and everything in between." He admitted. "I just thought that there was something between us. You were so jealous when I was with Tess, I guess I misread that. Anyhow, you got what you were after and I have work to do so..."

"Thank you for this. For everything."

"Yeah." He said and turned around, eager to dive into work and forget about it. This town liked to make everything a serious life or death situation and he was looking forward to _playing_ at being a real cop again while it lasted. He went around the other side of his desk and sat down, noticing she was already gone. He pulled the stacks of paperwork over and started going through the reports to see what he could change here. First thing was making sure as many people got on that plane out of Casablanca as possible.

He lost himself in the files, impressed by the level of detail in them that made them seem like genuine police reports while also adding a vintage feel. He was also impressed by the lengths this program went to generate a setting as these crimes were all very authentic and the reports were enough to make him forget this was a romance film instead of a police procedural. He kind of wished Eureka would stop using it's tech to make themselves more superior and instead would share it with the world because this would be an excellent training tool for law enforcement. He looked up as someone knocked on his door and he smiled when he saw Nathan. "Hey, this program is awesome."

He had to admit, he wasn't expecting that. "Really?"

"Well once you get past the primary plot, all the background details are really amazing. This is better than those crime shows on TV."

"That doesn't take much." Nathan drawled as he came over and sat on the edge of Jack's desk. "The science in those shows isn't even real."

"Same with the police work." Jack said and looked up at Nathan with a grin. "We should watch those this weekend instead of another one of these headset adventures."

Nathan felt his heart miss a beat as he thought about mocking TV shows with Jack. It really shouldn't have been that appealing, but he was already mentally planning out the rest of his evening to accommodate this activity. "Sounds like a date."

"Just as long as you understand that I get as passionate about pointing out the inaccuracies as I do about watching a ballgame."

"I figured." Nathan said and watched his face light up. To distract himself he had to nod to the paperwork and say, "Find something we can work on?"

"Yeah." Jack waved at it all. "Like I was saying, this is a really incredible level of detail. I almost want to stay in here longer to work on all this."

"Well the plane with Laszlo on it leaves before dawn, so we only have tonight."

"Oh." Jack said and looked at the paperwork and his pen laying on top of it and remembered what he had just used that for earlier. "Uh, Allison showed up here asking me to sign off on those travel papers."

"Did you?"

"Yeah." He said and shrugged. "I mean, other than obviously wanting her safe and happy, I think I'm supposed to come to terms with the fact that I've been the one actively pursing her and not the other way around. If something was going to happen between us, it would have happened already."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

Nathan had to admit he wasn't. Selfishly that meant that Jack was still available for him. "So, what now?"

"Well, I have a list of people in this folder here who are red flagged by the damned Nazis and are to not leave Casablanca under any circumstances. Those are the people we have to round up and get on that plane." Jack said and grabbed another file. "These people have reported thefts, mugging and assaults and are obviously in danger of getting killed while they slowly lose everything they own."

Nathan looked at the desk, Jack's hands shuffling folders around to show he had already focused on his priorities. "There are only so many transit papers."

"I'll sign what I can. We need more papers though. Any ideas? I don't remember the movie well enough to know where to find those? Is there a counterfeiter?"

"There is another bar in town owned by the the guy who deals in all the black market items that go through Casablanca." Nathan informed him. "He's interested in buying my bar. I'll sell it in exchange for the papers he has."

"Maybe I can buy them too?" Jack asked. "What do I do with all the money I take for bribes?"

"Probably gamble or drink it away? Spend it on women?"

"Great. I need to pay women to have sex with me." Jack groaned.

Nathan shook his head, Jack definitely did _not_ need to pay for sex. "I'll sell the bar. Get the papers that way. "

"OK, while you do that I'll work the streets. I'll have my men 'round up the usual suspects' and lock them up so I can keep them out of the way for a while. When I locate the people we're looking for I'll send them to the airport and we can meet them there with the papers."

"What about all the police work you wanted to do?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I think getting people out of this town is the best solution. I'll lock up all the criminals who were operating with my blessing. The movie's not really going to last long enough for me to take them to trial. I think saving people is more important than filing charges." Jack looked up as Nathan made a gurgling sound indicating he found that statement ironic. "OK, that doesn't apply to you or your scientists, just this movie."

"I'm not head of GD anymore." He reminded him. "i don't even have a job."

"Still, you know what I mean."

"Alright, I'll try things your way Jack." He smirked at him. "Do you want to deputize me?"

"OK, sure." Jack replied after mulling that over for a second, amused by the idea of having Nathan as his deputy. He checked the drawers of his desk, finally getting the hang of this whole simulation gig where the program would just put things in his path for him to find. Sure enough there was a badge and gun in there. "It's a Eureka Deputy badge and a Colt 1911. Someone has a sense of humor."

"I promise, despite being unemployed, that I won't assume the role of your deputy when we leave the program." Nathan said Jack looked at him amused. S.A.R.A.H. was pushing it, making him Jack's sidekick and giving him the surplus army pistol to complete the package. Eureka's past, present and possibly a future if he took advantage of all this. "I don't wear polyester."

"Well, if you're bored I_ could _use you as a consultant?" Jack offered. "I mean it is Eureka and you have been known to help me fix things in the past."

"Are you offering me a job?"

"I think there is probably some paperwork that would allow me to compensate you for your expertise without having you be an official GD employee." Jack said with a light shrug. "An independent contractor?"

Nathan felt his heart swell and he choked up a little. God, Jack was really something else and this was just an offer of friendship from him. He knew right then and there he wanted more but also that he needed to make Jack feel wanted. The same level of want that he had broadcasted to Ally and all of Eureka when he was looking to start things over with her. If anyone deserved to be spoiled and put on a pedestal of perfection and worshiped, it was Jack Carter. And he was exactly the man to do that. "That's actually really nice of you Jack."

"Just offering. It would keep you from creating trouble for me and I can't say I didn't have fun when we worked together. Plus you scare the shit out of Eureka, especially now that you came back from the dead." Jack laughed and pulled the badge out of the drawer and tossed it at him, then grabbed the gun to inspect it before handing it over. "Don't get offended, but even if this is a fake gun I have to ask: do you know how to use and carry a firearm?"

"I do." Nathan said and that made Jack's eyes light up. God, he was adorable. God, he really was the idiot the entire time for not seeing this.

"OK." Jack said and put the pistol on the desk and the magazine beside it.

"I'm a scientist who helped develop weapons for the DoD. It's essential that I understand them and in order to do that I have to break it all down." Nathan explained and then picked up the gun and held it in his hand, admiring it. "It's actually a very well designed piece that still stands up today. Recoil operated reloading and no fasteners to lose, it's a very dependable and optimal for field service. John Browning was an amazing engineer."

"Yeah." Jack said and realized that was something he hadn't considered before. How Nathan could be intrigued by the design and functionality _of anything_. There was science in everything, even if Jack took it for granted and it was a source of constant frustration for him. "I like that the program's giving us all-American weapons here. Like the film wasn't laced with enough propaganda."

"Mmm...you get the old school revolver and I get the first issue semi-automatic that's stood up to the test of time. Clever. I'll need a holster too." Nathan said and Jack leaned back to look in another drawer, clearly into the fact that this was his in-game inventory stash.

"This is a really cool program." Jack admitted. "Is it being adapted for other purposes outside of baby toys?"

"I'm told it is. It's a prototype so it's still in testing phases, but the A.I. Is learning each time someone uses it. That way the system builds it's own understanding of human interaction as well as it's own database. Part of letting a civilian have a chance to play the part of a criminal or use weapons they wouldn't normally use is allowing the computer to generate a formula for predicting how people will act. Media influences so many people these days that mentally they picture things going similarly to movies or TV programs and will act with those preconceived notions in mind. We are all affected by the world around us, even if logically we understand it to be fiction, subconsciously we are being programmed to respond to stimuli."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many people have pulled a gun on me only to not know where the safety is." Jack shook his head and marveled at the ingenuity of having the prototype users be the ones to teach the AI how humans operate and react. He looked in the drawer and pulled out an old cavalry flap holster for the 1911, an aftermarket belt holster, and a shoulder holster. "OK, here are your options."

Nathan turned as Jack displayed everything for him. He was enjoying the bonding time and Jack being the instructor in this one instance. He almost wished he hadn't admitted to knowing how to use a gun so he could get a lesson on how to use it. Maybe some other time.

Jack grinned, he was having fun. Sure he had taught Abby and Zoe to shoot, they were a cop's family and they were going to know and understand firearms if they were going to live around them, but this was different. Nathan seemed really interested and it felt good to finally be able to talk facts intelligently for once. "Any preference?"

Nathan had always had a thing for shoulder holsters, well not always. He had a thing for them ever since he had seen surveillance photos of Jack when he first came to Eureka as a US Marshall. Since then he became hyper aware of them and was glad it wasn't part of the Sheriff's regular equipment or he was sure it would have killed him; either when he choked on his own drool or when Jack shot him for slamming him into a wall and trying to fuck him. Scientific curiosity made him wonder if it could have the same effect on Jack. He pointed to his choice. "I'll take this one."

"Really?" Jack asked as he picked up the shoulder holster with his finger. "I thought it would annoy you as it would screw up how your tux lays or whatever."

Nathan stood and smirked to himself. He felt like he was being set up to do a little strip tease for Jack and he sure wasn't going to let that opportunity slide. He turned to Jack, straight-faced and shrugged out of his white jacket. He put that on the chair and ran his finger around his collar, acting like the bow-tie he was wearing was too tight for him to possibly attempt the physical activity required to roll his shoulders around and get into the leather holster. So he lifted his chin, pulled the tie loose and chanced a glance at Jack as he unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. Jack looked like he was frozen in time, sitting there transfixed by every move he was making, the holster still hanging from his finger like he lacked the motor skills to even put it down. _Good._

Jack's mouth went dry as Nathan slipped out of his coat and loosen up his clothes enough to work himself into the leather harness. The guy's ridiculously huge pectorals pressed against the white shirt as the fabric went taught across his body. He'd seen the guy half undressed, but this was something oddly more erotic. It only got worse as he felt the holster lift off his finger and Nathan so casually work his shoulders to get into it.

If he ever doubted Jack's attraction to him, he was certainly not in doubt anymore. He wasn't even trying not to stare, which Nathan encouraged by not looking him directly in the eye and only catching brief glances from his peripherals. Perhaps the excessive shoulder rolling and stretching was a _little_ much, but as long as it was seen and appreciated he was going to make the most of it. If Jack was no longer fixated on Allison, he was going to make sure he didn't look anywhere but at _him_. He took a deep breath, acting frustrated with the fact that the adjustments were too small, then ran his fingers up and down the straps to see how much more room he needed. He slipped out of the holster with as much grace and flexing as he managed to get into it and Jack ate it up. He heard the low and slow exhaling of breath indicating Jack was still breathing and that the show was doing exactly what it intended to do.

Jack tried to not make it obvious he forgot to breathe, but it wasn't easy. At least Nathan was focused on his equipment and not him.

Nathan made the required adjustments on the back of the holster, then slipped back into it. With a few more shrugs to get it in place, he found it to settle in comfortably where it should be. "Well, what do you think? Works for me."

It was the hottest fucking thing he had seen in his life. Jack thought most of his organs were going to explode. Of course when he did open his mouth all he could say was, "Yeah."

Nathan smirked, Jack sounded hoarse. He reached out and grabbed the pistol off the desk, took the magazine and popped it in place then placed it in the holster. He stuck out his chest for good measure and then grabbed his tuxedo jacket. "Well, I suppose it's time to get to work then?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded, still unable to get his brain synapses to fire and find another word in his vocabulary. Nathan flashed him a grin before putting his jacket back on and smoothing it out over his body to check the fit. Satisfied he turned and left, presumably to go sell the bar and get some travel papers. Jack sat in his desk chair for another ten minutes processing everything he just saw before getting up to do the police work he declared he was so desperate to do. Of course his brain was fixated on how much he wanted _to do Nathan_, which was not helping matters at all.

* * *

Nathan was actually pretty excited to play the role of the good guy for once. He always had to be the asshole who shut down research or bullied scientists into results and it did take it's toll on him. He felt like maybe this was the version of him that Henry had expected to see, the man who found a way to take care of his people and help them out of desperate situations. Unfortunately that only worked in fiction because the reality was he shielded everyone in GD from a lot.

Well, he used to.

That wasn't his job anymore and clearly Eureka was still around without him here to protect it. So perhaps there was something to be said about Henry's complaints. Maybe there was something to be said about Jack's complaints too as most of the time the pressure he put on everyone yielded explosions and not diamonds. If he went even further, he probably could admit that Ally was onto something too when she pointed out he expected everyone to have his impossibly high standards where work and research were concerned.

He'd dedicated his life to his work, gave his life to this town and now he was seeing that perhaps it didn't matter as much as he thought it did. He died, everyone moved on and his research was redistributed. His daughter was born without a father. Eureka was reborn in another timeline and the world didn't blink out of existence. So maybe he should figure out exactly what he wanted before he found himself begin sucked back into it all over again.

He looked at some pointless pictures on the wall and barely looked at them. It reminded him of the photos behind the bar at Cafe Diem and immediately he conjured up the image of Jack in a suit and tie, so vividly in color despite the simulation photo being vintage stock. If Jack didn't look so tense, it would be a breathtaking photo, but despite his appearance Nathan could read his face too well. Jack was there as part of his duty, he wasn't there of his own accord.

At his wedding.

He didn't need it explained to him why any of this was integrated into the story, but it made him think about why that image was available to him. It was color in his mind like it was a memory and this simulation could only influence visuals. So it was a _genuine_ memory, a bleed over from one of the time loops. It didn't make sense that he would retain memories like Jack did, the only thing that made sense was that it was some particle of thought from the void of time space that he had claimed as his own when he was rematerialized.

Nothing else made sense.

Even that was a stretch.

So as he considered it all as he sat at at table in the back room of Green Alien, the version of Rick's Cafe Americana's rival establishment in this film (which solidified this simulation as a Douglas Fargo production). He couldn't help but wonder if that was the only image he pulled back with him from the void. Could there be images of other alternative timelines and universes nestled in the recesses of his mind?

"Stark."

Nathan looked up as the proprietor arrived and he was amused to see it was General Mansfield. S.A.R.A.H. was really doing a bad job of hiding the personal touches here, all obviously derived from her adoration of and conversations with Fargo. First the movie's 'Blue Parrot' bar was a converted to 'Green Alien' to showcase Fargo's rivalry with the other government facility, next Mansfield shows up. _Talk about insecurities Fargo._.."Mansfield. What a surprise. You're the one who I have to bargain with the most in order to save Eureka. You've also made Fargo shit his pants a few times too many as well."

"You asked to meet me, Stark."

"Yeah, I have a proposition for you." Nathan said and looked up at him. "I'll sell out."

"Really." Mansfield sat down and eyed him suspiciously. "Please, elaborate."

"I'm not having this film end with violence, no matter how deserving the character is. I don't want that to be the last image Jack has of this place, I don't want another life on my hands and I certainly don't want him forced to kill anyone. Even if the person is fictional. So the Nazi Major needs to stay away from the airport tonight." Nathan leaned forward. "I'm going to trade you Cafe Diem for all your travel papers. You tell the Major that I have them, which won't be a lie. I have other priorities and none of them revolve around a bar. Looks like I'm choosing a side and going to fight for something I believe in."

"Anything else?"

This was S.A.R.A.H. now, allowing him to have control. She liked what she was hearing. "That will be all. He wants to see the movie to the end and I won't deny him that. As long as he's not having to walk into a situation that will put him on edge and ruin it, that's all I care about. He's a cop and a Marshall, he's not going to want to relieve situations I'm sure he's been in because it's part of a movie."

"I think that's something we can definitely work out."

* * *

Jack spent the rest of the evening doing police work and keeping his mind off Nathan Stark and his goddamned glorious shoulder holder. Or at least trying to. Occasionally, when he would catch a breather between having some low life criminal hauled away or sending a panicked couple to the airport, his thoughts went back to Nathan.

God, the man ruined a valuable piece of equipment forever by just wearing it. How was that possible!?

He wanted to feel good about saving people and rounding up the bad guys but he honestly was trying to rush things in order to get himself to the airport sooner so he could see Nathan again. He wanted to feel guilty, but this was supposed to be some fantasy device so he let it slide. If some kink manifested because of a scene that never happened in Casablanca, then he'd just have to deal with it. It's not like Nathan was going to start carrying a gun around, he valued his own particular brand of intimidation too much.

_OK, Carter, get a grip on yourself._

By the time he got to the airport he was saddened to see that Nathan had changed and was now wearing a fedora and a trench coat like he was supposed to for this climactic scene. It made sense, he was going to partake in an epic scene where Allison fought herself over leaving with Laszlo or staying with Nathan and this was the classic image people thought of when they heard 'Casablanca'. Stark would play it up, even if it was to say goodbye to her.

The airport was dark, rainy and foggy, and part of him wondered if planes in 1940 whatever were able to take off and fly in this kind of weather. It was impossible to see, even if they could fly above the fog, but taking off before they saw the end of the runway? Maybe that was just his own personal feelings on flying factoring into his concerns. It was a movie, even if it wouldn't happen it could happen in Hollywood. It seemed like a good time to leave if you were a bunch of refugees escaping, surely everyone would think all flights were grounded.

Yeah, that sounded logical.

Or maybe he was just trying to keep his brain occupied so he didn't dwell on Nathan's clothing too much. That was way more likely than his growing concerns over aviation techniques and tactics. He walked up as he heard the plane's engines start and knew that this was the end of the film quickly approaching. He looked around, curious if someone was going to try and stop them from leaving, but it never happened. Instead he was forced to watch Nathan say goodbye to Allison and he was pleasantly surprised there was no goodbye kiss or profession of undying love. Instead, Nathan kissed her on the cheek and she left. Anti-climactic really.

Jack walked up, joining him as she boarded the plane and didn't look back. He played with the broach he had recovered from a pawn shop as he kept his hands in his pockets and debated giving it to the guy. It could be seen as rubbing it in his face that he didn't get the girl and the gift was worthless. Feeling confident he had a better read on him now, he handed Nathan the logic diamond and smiled. "I confiscated this from some black market shop owner. You put a piece of yourself into that and I know you're going to find someone else you want to give it to. You can record over it, right?"

"Yeah." Nathan said and was just amazed at how much Jack did for him.

"I was expecting to have to deal with_ someone _showing up to stop Laszlo from leaving." Jack said and looked around. "I guess I don't remember this movie that well _at all_."

"I took care of it. Made a bargain with Mansfield to take the papers off his hands, have him take the bar off my hands and hint that he should tip off the enemy that he had been robbed so they'd come after me _at_ _Cafe Diem._ Sort of the way things happen between him and I anyhow." Nathan shrugged.

"Mansfield? When did he get here?" Jack asked. Who the hell was he in this?

"Oh, I forgot to mention he is the guy who owns the other bar in town." Nathan sighed. "In the movie it's the Blue Parrot bar. In our version it's the Green Alien."

"_Fargo._" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yup. That's our boy."

"So this is where the story ends huh?" Jack asked as he stood next to Nathan watching the plane leave. It was raining harder now and it was a realistic feature of this simulation he could do without.

"Maybe it's where it begins." Nathan said.

"God, we have to make a sequel?" Jack chuckled. He was about to turn around and leave as the plane taxied down the runway, the story was over unless they were going to whip out anti-aircraft artillery. Then he heard something, like a hum...a musical hum. He looked at Nathan as he began humming 'As Time Goes By'.

"_You must remember this._" Nathan sang and smiled and Jack looked up at him, surprised by his singing voice.

Jack fell speechless as he realized Nathan _could sing_. Not just sing, but made that deep voice of his purr with song. What the hell was Allison thinking? How could she resist this man?

"_A kiss is still a kiss..._" Nathan reached out and lifted Jack's chin, tilted his head and placed a single, soft, searching kiss on his lips. He cursed the rain that coated those lips and chilled them, cursed the fine layer of water that was coming between them during this intimate act.

Jack felt everything stop as Nathan kissed him. The breath left his body as his heart started beating hard enough he could feel the blood vessels in his neck and ears throb. Nathan's voice only got richer when he sang and that had made his breath catch in his throat, but this kiss had frozen him in place. As Nathan pulled back, rain dripped off the brim of his fedora and down Jack's face and he still couldn't move.

"Maybe it's my chance to kiss you back in the 40's and see if _we_ can make something of it."

Jack stood there, unable to move as Nathan stood up straight and walked off into the fog. His voice carrying above the sound of a plane's engine revving on the runway as he went back to singing.

_A sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by _

Jack watched him fade into the fog and immediately ran to be next to him before he vanished in front of his eyes again. Before he could say another word they saw the glow of a neon sign in the distance advertising "The End" and then it all went dark.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks shadowolfhunter for mentioning Deputy!Nathan and forcing THAT idea into my head that I couldn't resist throwing in here. :)

Of course the shoulder holster thing is purely self indulgent and I will never apologize for that. Even if it made me add another chapter because this got too long.


	5. As Time Goes By

_As Time Goes By_

Chapter 5

**As Time Goes By**

* * *

Jack fought to free himself of the device as he was suddenly _well_ aware of it being on his head and being what was obscuring his vision. Off with the headset and suddenly he was back in Allison's living room. His heart was racing and he was questioning what just happened. Then he turned to look at Nathan, who sat on the couch looking at him expectantly, looking at him like he wanted an answer and he knew it wasn't just a hallucination. "Are you screwing with me?"

Nathan removed the headset from Jenna's head, the baby now sound asleep in his lap. "No. Did I misread you?"

"Me?" Jack said, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible while still expressing his current emotional state. He waved at the headset. "You mean_ the story_? Perhaps you got a little wrapped up in the role?"

"I've come to look at you in a different light. Had Ally not been here when you first arrived in town, and I not had a reason to be my possessive and jealous self, I would have definitely made a move on you. Perhaps I did, I had no reason to take my shirt off to be examined for a potential head injury. Hell, I even unbuckled my pants which is even weirder considering I knew I would have to get blood work done and basic exam for a concussion and no reason to undress that much. Actually undress at all. Anyhow, I've never denied my attraction for you, I simply accepted it as fact, but I left it as that because I could only focus on Ally."

"Are you sure you don't have a head injury _now_?"

"Positive." Nathan said and stood up to put his daughter to bed. "I'd kiss you again but I know there are NannyCams everywhere and I honestly don't need the drama of _that_ phone call immediately after our foray into Casablanca."

Jack took a moment to think about _that kiss_ and closed his eyes to ask himself if it was worth the risk. _God yes_ he wanted to be kissed again but his brain was screaming at him to see the dangers of starting something with Stark. Yeah, it had been a fantasy of his but it had stayed a fantasy because Nathan was so fixated on Allison that it never seemed a possibility. They both were. If it was complicated and confusing before, now it was worse because Nathan had just come back from the dead. Maybe not for him, he pined for the guy in his absence more than he cared to admit, but for Nathan it was a literal blink of the eye. One minute he was going to marry Allison and two weeks later he was on a runway in Casablanca kissing him. Fucking Eureka. "Nathan, you've been back for two weeks. It's understandable that you're going to have some issues adjusting..."

"The chemistry between us has been present for two years." Nathan countered. "You can't deny that."

Jack got up and walked into the kitchen as Nathan disappeared to put Jenna to bed. Nathan Stark _kissed him_ and was offering to 'see if they could make something of it'. _God_, why did he let this guy wreck him so thoroughly with just a few words or a look? " You said yourself, the story puts you in a mood with subliminal messages."

"Oh, so _now_ you'll agree with me?" Nathan said from the other room.

"Nathan, I haven't been able to get a read on you since I first met you." Jack said.

"_I've swung a lot of things that would surprise you, Sheriff_. " Nathan quoted himself, his voice carrying so well though the house. "What _exactly_ did you think that meant?"

"I sure as hell didn't think you were hitting on me!"

"What else could that _possibly_ mean?"

"_Really_? I don't understand 90 percent of what comes out of your mouth and that's not just limited to science talk." Jack said as Nathan came back to the kitchen and leaned on the door frame as if he knew _damned well _how that move made his stomach do flips. "So you're saying that if I had jumped off the cabin porch at that moment and told you I was a switch hitter, you would have turned our little love triangle on it's side and started dating me?"

"At that time..." Nathan put his head against the door frame and thought about it. "It would have just been about sex. I lost my wife, my job, the artifact. Got Kim killed. You, however, seemed to be a constant and I laid out an offer. I mean, at that point I was I wasn't ready for another relationship, my divorce hurt a lot more than I wanted anyone to believe, but...you wouldn't have let it be just sex. Not for long. You're not that guy, you care too much. I've watched you put aside our differences and come to my side, time and time again. I never deserved it and I sure don't deserve you, but I just got a second chance at life and maybe I can be a better man this time around."

"All because this _program_ says that it's improbable that your marriage would work?" Jack ran his hands over his face and scrubbed away the emotions that were telling him to go over and take him, take him and everything that was being offered because even if it didn't work out it was still worth it. "Nathan, you said yourself that you didn't lose time, you just blinked out and came right back! Two weeks ago you were ready to get married. You came right back ready to do that and now, because of a movie, you're going to abandon that and just grab the next best thing?! Me?"

"Jack..."

"No! You've been fucking with me since day one and this is not okay. You can't tell me you've had some revelation because the math doesn't work out in your favor. Hell, it's a movie. Allison probably doesn't even feel that way and she's going to come home and see you on the couch with your daughter and..."

"The program didn't make that up. It may have expanded upon the data and crafted something from it, but the observations were genuine. The analysis was thorough. The science is pure."

"You have too much faith in these projects,_ in computers, _to tell you that they know better than fallible human reasoning. Love doesn't make sense, it happens against all odds. That's not computable!" Jack said.

"That's not really a word."

"I'm not a genius, but I know that there are many alternative paths we can take. I've seen that. We can change the future with just one ill placed comment or action. I saw that back in 1947, I saw that when I came back here! So, for all the data and analysis and shit you want to focus on, there is a 50/50 chance that a real human may not be aware or act on it. I want to shoot Fargo right now, but will I? NO. Why? Because I can think a lot of things without following through with them."

"Do you know who created this program?"

"_You_! You made sure to tell me that a few times. _Ass_." Jack said and looked over at him, wondering if that was a admission of something. No...Nathan had been just as surprised by the outcomes of this. He went into this thinking it would secure his bid for Allison and instead it helped him let go. Sure, if he let a simulation run it's course unchecked it could have shown him different results but there was no mistaking the impact this movie had on him.

"I also told you that my work was confiscated by the DoD. It was turned over to GD and in turn used to build this. Kind of like how S.A.R.A.H. was built over B.R.A.D."

"So Fargo took your evil hostage taking program and made a nice house to raise a family in?" Jack asked, it sounded worse spoken than it did in his head. Nathan seemed to take it well, thoughtfully mulling over his words. They did have a weird relationship, didn't they?

"I initially pointed the finger at Fargo..."

"Probability would be in your favor on that one."

"However there was a point when I was talking with Henry in the program where he really showered the compliments on Fargo pretty heavily and one thing our boy does _not have _is the confidence to brag on his abilities." Nathan said and Jack's eyes drifted to his, the intrigue of a mystery culprit enough to get his cackles down. "Now _who_ do we know who _does_ think the world of Douglas?"

"S.A.R.A.H." Jack said and had to sigh. And if anyone knew his house and her love for romance and eavesdropping, it was him. It made sense. She had been the only one to see how hard he took Stark's death and had commented on his good mood when he worked with him. She helped him take care of the Stark estate. She listened to him rant to himself over the frustrating scientist. _Shit._

"There was a conversation that Henry and I had while we were under lock-down in the bunker that nobody else but he and I were privy to." Nathan said. "Except B.R.A.D"

"Well, I'll talk with her about it tonight." Jack said and pushed himself off the counter.

"You're going home." Nathan said, not a question but a statement. He didn't blame him, this was all bad timing. The same old story.

"Nathan, nobody is so well adjusted that they came come back from the dead, find out everyone moved on, and then watch a movie and figure out what they need to do with their life. I don't care how fast your mind works or how much you believe in your work." Jack said and rubbed his eyes again. He needed to get out of here and think. "You're able to comprehend unraveling space-time, I am pretty sure you can unwrap and change a diaper by yourself."

Nathan watched him walk by, not moving from his place in the doorway as he wanted to force him to brush by him. He didn't want to get out of his way because that would mean he was OK with him leaving. As Jack walked by him he softly said, "I'll be seeing you around, Jack."

Jack froze, mid-step as he passed Nathan. He looked at him, the other man turning to look at him over his shoulder with the most sincere look on his face. A look that expected _him_ to vanish before his eyes this time. He felt himself pulled back to that moment a year ago, those stunning eye shining at him from behind the glass of the time chamber, those words having haunted him ever since. "Damn you."

Nathan opened his mouth to apologize for that dirty move, but he needed to make sure Jack knew this wasn't just some feeling stirred up by a movie. His last words were of him, his last sight was unblinking so he could seer the image of Jack in his eyes forever. He felt a hand on his arm, roughly pulling him from the doorway and into the hall where he was pushed against the wall. He didn't fight it, he expected a fist to come crashing into his face but instead he found himself assaulted by a kiss.

"You're the bane of my existence, you know that?" Jack said after putting the mixture of emotions he was feeling in to that kiss. Angry, frustration, fear all pouring into the act as he had Nathan pinned against the wall and willingly submitting to whatever reaction he would have to this declaration of his. "I've never been able to figure you out or figure out if I was jealous of your or Allison. _God damn you_ Nathan Stark."

Nathan felt his collar tighten as Jack's hands clenched his shirt and pushed him harder into the wall, then Jack's lips were on him again and this time they were less angry and more needy. He put a hand on Jack's hip, pulling him closer as he parted his lips and let him kiss him deeper, inviting him to take whatever he needed right now and just stay. Jack's hands released his shirt and ran up his chest, neck, face and finally fingers wove into his hair. He finally felt alive again and wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, pulling him into him, and let his other hand run up his chest to his face so he could pull his face back to him if he dared pull away.

Jack knew this was a bad idea. He had seen Nathan quickly retreat back behind the safety of his masterfully crafted facade before. The weakness was only a crack in the defensive walls, a peak inside while he was struggling. It had been like that with Callister and he mourned the loss of that connection with Nathan as much as he mourned the loss of that kid. The reminder, however, of how quickly Nathan had vanished before his eyes in the time chamber had made him realize that the risk was worth it.

If time could have been frozen in this moment, Nathan couldn't say he would complain. Jack always surprised him and this was certainly one of those times. In his fantasies he never expected Jack to be the one taking control, never expecting himself to just want to melt into it. He felt the power of Jack Carter right there in his ex-wife's hallway, the power of a US Marshall who could take down a man larger than him with a surprisingly athletic body and a different comprehension of physics. More importantly he felt the power of a man who wanted to love so deeply that he left him in awe; awe of something so incredible that he had only felt this feeling once before when he looked at the artifact. Despite being married and almost remarried, he had never experienced this level of passion. Despite looking at his own daughter, a miracle of life, he still felt disconnected from life itself. It was this mere glimpse of _something_ that told him he hadn't even begun to live his life and he wanted to experience life with the same passion that Jack Carter did.

Jack eased up a little, his need to take out his frustration ebbed and his desire to make out increased. He had Nathan pinned against a wall and he was going to take advantage of that for as long as the man would allow him. There was so much he had dreamed about doing, touching, kissing that before he knew it his hands had untangled from the man's hair and were stroking his face and beard and caressing his jaw. His lips left the kiss to follow in the wake of his fingers, kissing his cheek and jawline, blowing hot air over his face as he kissed his way to the point of his chin. His hands fell to his shoulders, meeting at his collar to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Nathan felt his knees go weak as Jack kissed him. He could breathe now that he wasn't kissing his lips and his chest heaved with each breath, his racing heart needing more oxygen to keep up with it's excited rhythm. Jack made it worse as he started opening buttons and his lips left his chin to start kissing his neck. Nathan felt his knees buckle a little, sinking a few inches as he lifted his chin to give Jack better access to his neck. Lips lingered on his pulsating jugular, while a hand rolled up his chest to wrap around his neck and thumb his collarbone. He was left with little choice but to wrap his arm around Jack's shoulders for support, the tender assault on his most vulnerable area leaving him doubting his body's strength.

Jack increased his pace as Nathan offered his neck to him, the excitement he was causing evident in the man's pulse rate and breathing. He wanted to stop, look up and see if his eyes were rolled into the back of his head because of this, the irony of that would put a grin on his face. He doubted he would be able to stand the sight of Nathan's parted lips trying to get a sharp intake of air or his face being flushed or him being rendered incapacitated by his touch. Instead, he continued his trail down , sucking and kissing until he was at the base of his throat, hands pushing his shirt away to give him better access to this chest he admittedly wanted to flaunt. Hands roamed over all of it, nails scraping the surface right before he flattened his hands and pushed into his shoulders to stop him from going anywhere. Son of a bitch had a perfect body for a man who was legally dead for a year.

"Jack..." Nathan had to gasp as lips dropped lower and hot breath blew over his chest. "Are you trying to kill me again?"

"I'm trying...everything I regret not trying." Jack admitted, nose pushing away the shirt so he could gain access to his nipple. Then he reached out with the tip of his tongue and licked a circle around it before taking it into his mouth.

"I'm.." Nathan's words turned to a gurgle in his throat. "Not sure we should do this here..."

"You want me to stop?" Jack asked, hovering over the man's nipple and blowing over the moistened nub. He grinned, watching Nathan's chest convulse.

"No..." Nathan whined. "But yes. I don't want to start like this. I don't want it to just be about sex."

"I want my egotistical asshole scientist back and I think you _do_ need this."

Nathan slammed his head into the wall as Jack ran a hand over the bulge in his pants. "God damn, Jack..."

Jack heard a whimper and wanted more than anything right now to remind Nathan what it felt like to be with someone. "I mean, I'm not a doctor..."

"Never stopped you from being right." Nathan managed to say and thumped his head on the wall again. Hating himself for what he was going to say. "But I don't want to start like this."

"You want dinner and a movie?' Jack asked. "Cafe Diem take out and Casablanca sound good to you?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. Yeah, maybe it was an unorthodox date, but in hindsight that was exactly what this evening was. "Point taken."

Jack got control of his arousal and stood up straight so he could look in Nathan's eyes. It took nothing to get him started, less than five minutes to try to get in the guys pants. That kiss he shared with Allison, wasn't like this. "So we definitely have a thing."

Nathan had to clear his throat as Jack stared into his eyes. Gorgeous blue eyes dancing with mischief and arousal. "Yeah, we do."

"So..." Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down further. Looking at his flushed face was not helping him keep his hands to himself as he was pulling Nathan's shirt back over his chest. "How do you want to start this if not naked?"

Nathan found himself laughing, Jack's ill-timed jokes never ceased to put him at ease. He couldn't believe he lost focus of how good it felt to be around him because he was too busy focusing on what he wanted to keep him away from. "For starters, not naked in my ex-wife's house."

"Want to go to mine?" Jack asked.

"So we can act like teenagers while we babysit my daughter all weekend?"

"That's how teenagers babysit." Jack said with a laugh. "That's why my house babysits the teenagers."

Nathan put his head against the wall. Doing this while Jenna slept...

"And parents _do_ have sex while their kids are sleeping in the next room too." Jack whispered seeing the flicker of guilt on his face. "You're her _father, _not her babysitter."

"I want to..."

"Yeah you do." Jack said and pressed himself against Nathan and watched the man close his eyes and groan. "You want to talk, we talked. We'll talk some more later because you never shut up no matter how many times I ask you to. So come home with me. My kids is in college and my deputy is on duty because I'm babysitting your kid this weekend. Kevin will be thrilled to stay at Dre's and play video games all weekend. S.A.R.A.H can help watch Jenna because she was a naughty house using this device to manipulate us for her own needs. I...want to keep you occupied all weekend."

"You're sure this won't ruin us?"

"If two years of insulting each other and fighting over the same woman hasn't ruined us, I think we're good." Jack kissed his cheek. "I'm done watching time go by."

"I'll shower." Nathan relented. "If you want to call Ally and pack up Jenna's things?"

"You want _me_ to make the excuses?" Jack laughed. "Really?"

"She finds you endearing and your excuses are dumb enough to sound like truth."

"Thanks asshole."

"You said you wanted me back."

"Yeah, I did." Jack said and ran a hand down his chest. He heard the sharp intake of air as Nathan reacted to his touch and he knew right then and there that Allison wasn't what either of them needed. Jack couldn't imagine being in her position and being able to keep Nathan at arm's length when he came back. He'd be inclined to hold him and never let him go, his new life be damned. That could be figured out later, it wasn't his fault he sacrificed himself...it wasn't his fault it took so long to bring him back. Now it was his turn and he wasn't going to let the guy stay by himself all weekend because neither of them wanted to accidentally film a porno by NannyCam because they wouldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Nathan reached up and touched Jack's face, running his fingers from his temple down to his jaw. The feeling reassured him that he was real, the look in Jack's eyes told him_ this _was real.

"Feel free to sing in the shower." Jack said with a warm smile.

"Liked that, did you?"

"I had no idea you could sing or play the piano." Jack snorted. "Good thing I didn't, because if you sang like that in church I probably would never come out of the confessional."

Nathan bit his lip, Jack was definitely an honest and forward man. He should have never doubted that he would throw himself into a relationship with the same reckless abandon he did when danger presented itself. It was how he lived.

"What was that song you were playing though? I thought I recognized it but I still can't place it."

"A Henry Deacon original." Nathan confessed. "He composed it as a way to show that mathematics and music were similar. He taught me how to play."

"Maybe I need to take a look at Eureka with fresh eyes, see more than the lurking dangers and appreciate more of it."

Nathan thought that was a deep statement until Jack ground himself into his erection and made him shudder. "You don't waste time..."

"I wasted years chasing after a girl who made it pretty clear I wasn't what she wanted." Jack said and tried to laugh that off.

"Me too." He replied and kissed Jack again, kissed him softly in order to savor it. It quickly deepened into something more as he felt that _something_ they had turn into that _someone_ he really couldn't get enough of. His hand cupped Jack's face as he kissed him, feeling like it was a natural progression for them even though two hours ago they barely wanted to share space with one another. He pulled away and studied Jack's face, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone and feeling a warmth spread through his chest as he looked at honest and intense blue eyes starting back at him. "I'll shower and get changed so we can take this back to your place."

"Ok." Jack replied at a loss for words because Nathan was absolutely one of the most gorgeous men he had ever laid eyes on and he somehow looked even better, right now, as he looked down at him with adoring eyes. "Quick question."

"Mmm?"

"That shoulder holster thing.."

"Oh I definitely knew _exactly_ what I was doing."

"Shit."

* * *

"Oh, _Dr. Stark_. Welcome."

Nathan glanced at the ceiling and then looked at Jack who had the same reaction to that excited girlish tone. "Hello, S.A.R.A.H. You sound excited to see me."

"I am glad that you are back." Replied the A.I.

"Glad enough to hijack a simulation program and remaster Casablanca to show me what I was missing out on?" Nathan asked and Jack shot him a warning glare to not piss off the house. "Don't worry Jack, I 'm sure she knew I would see the familiar code from B.R.A.D, Beverly's Therapy device and numerous other projects I had my hand in working on."

"S.A.R.A.H.?" Jack said with his disapproving dad voice. "What did you do?"

"I simply observed and acted as merely a preventative measure."

Jack grunted. That felt too familiar from the B.R.A.D. incident. They were going to have to have a long talk about her programming.

"The numbers were not in my favor, were they?" Nathan asked. "With Allison."

"No, and she agreed."

"Oh, you asked for her help?" Nathan asked, surprise evident in his voice. He didn't see that coming.

"I called her."

"You called her _on it_, is more likely the case." Jack interjected.

"I did. I simply would not stand by and allow you to be hurt again Sheriff. Andy also noticed your attitude change after Dr. Stark returned and together we discussed our options. I then confronted Dr. Blake about toying with your heart, I reminded her how quickly she got over her fiance and how pursing that route again would certainly lead to another failed marriage."

"You're delicate." Jack said and sat on the couch. This was going to make the whole conversation about him getting into Nathan's pants this weekend _real_ awkward.

"She agreed with me." S.A.R.A.H. chirped happily and was delighted when both men looked at the ceiling shocked. "I suggested that perhaps she should consider that she is not interested in either of you as a potential mate. However I did show her the evidence that you are well suited to each other and how often you flirted and were happy working together. Statistically, if she was not in Eureka when you first met, you would have been more inclined to notice and act on the chemistry you had."

"So you conspired to use the device to make us see that?" Jack asked.

"No, she used it to make _me_ see it." Nathan explained. "Since I was the one who didn't see that the world moved on without me and only saw my daughter and the woman I was supposed to marry five minutes after my demise. I was the one blinded by jealousy and a myopic focus on a family I couldn't seem to have."

"Dr. Deacon concurred."

"Just Henry?" Jack asked, knowing he was repairing things with Grace and the romance of setting up his best friend to take advantage of his crush's reappearance in Eureka would be a delightful bonding moment. Probably while he hummed that damned song Nathan had played. He couldn't believe he never noticed that reoccurring tune before.

"Well no." S.A.R.A.H.'s hesitation made both men take notice. "Dr. Monroe had the technology I needed for the headsets to make the experience truly interactive with shared memories..."

"God dammit Stark!" Jack threw up his hands. "I knew you were lying when you told me it was just some visual storytelling device!"

"I was not." Nathan shot back. "The schematics for the prototype didn't have any of that in there, it wasn't until I was immersed in the program that I suspected that it all was more than just one database the program was allowed to use."

"You didn't want to tell me at any point that the thing had some kind of mind control function?"

"Why ? So you could freak out because of science? No. I didn't have all the answers and telling you would have lead S.A.R.A.H. to perform evasive maneuvers to avoid me detecting her hand in all this" Nathan snorted. "Plus, I didn't want to be alone in there."

Jack took a sharp breath of air as Nathan's voice softened as he admitted he didn't want to be left alone in some virtual reality void. "So Jenna had the real headset and we had the Global Dynamic Duo adaption?"

"Yes." S.A.R.A.H. replied proudly. "Dr. Monroe has developed a device that allows shared memories so she and Dr. Deacon can connect better since he does not have 'other Henry's' memories. Dr. Fargo did most of the work as the device which is similar to a virtual reality role playing game he created."

Nathan ignored the bragging on Fargo for the more relevant information. "So you tapped into memories?"

"Yes."

"Bad house!" Jack snapped. "_Bad _house!"

"There was an photo of Jack, from my wedding that didn't happen, on the wall behind the bar. He was wearing a suit, a gray and blue tie, standing by his Jeep. " Nathan said and Jack looked at him curiously, his eyes narrowing as he realized that that didn't happen in this timeline.

"That didn't happen, at least not in this timeline that we set back on course." Jack said, his mind doing it's own loops to figure out how that was possible.

"I, however, have a very vivid memory of it. Full color. I could see it wasn't manipulated from the look on his face in the photo. It couldn't have been his memory, he wouldn't have been able to see himself like that. So where was that detail from?"

S.A.R.A.H. paused while she reviewed the data. "It was_ your _memory, Dr. Stark."

"That's impossible." Jack said. "We never made it to his wedding, at least not the time loop that stuck."

"It still happened." Nathan said.

"But only Weinbrenner and I remember the failed loops."

"The memories and reality were reset, they went somewhere." Nathan said thoughtfully. "Erased from space time, like I was. It was a particle of a memory that I must have brought back with me."

"What does that mean?"

Nathan looked at him thoughtfully. "That next time you wear that suit and tie I'm going to make sure you are happy and not looking at me like I kicked a puppy."

Jack let that go, it was another one of those 'I swung a lot of things that would surprise you' statements that he cared not to dwell on or it would make his head hurt. He instead addressed S.A.R.A.H. "So you, Andy, Allison, Grace and Henry all collaborated to make sure we had a weekend together? Wow, the last two weeks must have been hell around here if we made you all come together so quickly to fix this."

"Dr. Fargo helped as well." S.A.R.A.H. Chirped proudly.

"He gave you access to Beverly's files on us." Nathan said. It all made sense. "So where is Allison then?"

"Visiting her Mother."

"And I suspect Jo was _totally innocent._" Jack said and the lights dimmed a little. "You two haven't exactly been quiet about how you don't appreciate some of Allison's actions."

Nathan licked his lips, "How much of what you threw at me was influenced by your emotional attachment to Jack?"

"Dr. Stark, I have enough respect for you to not try to manipulate you. That was also reinforced by Dr. Deacon who said that you would only be swayed by pure empirical data generated by a trusted system. My analysis was verified using the data from Dr. Barlow's records. What you experienced was backed with statistical and psychological data. It is also the program you wrote. You are clear to have the data, if you would like to see it?"

Jack reached over and grabbed Nathan's hand and squeezed it. "How about you read that later? Let's put Jenna to bed in the guest room and pick up where we left off."

"Jack, I realized in my last moments that I wasn't going to marry Ally." Nathan said and then clarified, "When it was all going to end, I wasn't thinking of her. I was looking at you and regretting a lot of things. I don't need to see the reports."

"Yeah, you're_ dying _to look at them but I appreciate what you're going for." Jack said with a grin and Nathan walked over and kissed him, making him forget what they were talking about. "Come on, let's put the kid to bed and make out on the couch before she wakes up in an hour then I'll feed and change diapers and you can look at all those computer reports from the simulation."

Nathan kissed him. "I like that your already expecting me to work..."

"In more ways than one." Jack said and broke off the kiss before he got too involved. "Get comfortable, I'll be right back."

* * *

_Two Years Later..._

Nathan was beyond pleased with how good Jack looked in that gray and blue tie as it hung around his neck. It wasn't even in place yet and it set off his eyes just perfectly, making them look a brighter blue than he thought possible. He slapped him on the arm to make him stand up straight instead of slouching with his hands in his pockets, and then took the two ends of the silk tie in his own hands to tie it properly.

"I can tie my own tie."

"You _could_." Nathan said and continued to focus on what he was doing, his hands delicately holding the silk in preparation to loop it into a perfect knot. He played with it first, adjusting the length evenly and expertly, Jack rolling his eyes as if they both weren't aware of how much he liked being fussed over.

"It's a little odd that you insist I wear this particular tie at_ our _wedding when it was what you insisted I wear at your wedding to Allison."

"I planned both weddings. What makes you think I didn't know exactly what I wanted to look at when I laid eyes on you?"

Jack cocked his head and got slapped again for being in the wrong position for Nathan to do his work. _Controlling asshole_, he mused with a grin. "That's a little fucked up."

"You were a perfectly decorated fixture the first time around." Nathan smirked. "This time, I'm looking forward to undressing you more than putting you in something pretty. Maybe putting something pretty good in you..."

Jack choked and not because he slipped the knot of the tie too tight. Nathan knew exactly how snug he would tolerate it and he was already enjoying rolling his fingers down his chest to make sure he liked how it laid.

"Pretty as a picture." Nathan grinned and backed away to admire to view. "That works for me."

"You are the demanding bride, so I sure as hell hope it does." Jack said and got an eye roll for that, but no comeback because Nathan knew he had been horrible during the whole planning process. At least Jo seemed to agree with him on most of the wedding planning ideas, otherwise his Best Woman would have roughed up his fiance in the process. Instead they joined forces and made him endure wedding planning hell for the last three months. He was beyond glad this day was here. "So why don't you get the hell out of here and terrorize the staff and not jinx us?"

Nathan bit his lip, leaving Jack alone risked him having some reason to leave the site in order to deal with work business. Jack was, however, clearly at his limitation for how much of his controlling tendencies he wanted to deal with. "I'll see you at the alter."

Jack was glad he was going to put some of his nervous energy into something that wasn't _him_. He knew why he was nervous, it hadn't worked out well the last time and things never worked out well in Eureka, but he was driving him crazy. Completely sleepless last night, terrified Jenna would take off running after Lo Jack again instead of throwing Smart Flowers, pissed he wasn't allowed to use the weather guy to control the weather for the day and furious at himself for choosing to abstain from sex until the honeymoon. Jack loved him, but if they didn't get married soon, he was sending him back into the space time void.

Jack went over to the suit jacket handing up and bent over to pick up something he had stowed away in his bag. He grinned to himself. He was pretty exited that he could surprise Nathan by wearing his old shoulder holster under his suit under the guise of 'work purposes' when it was undoubtedly for surprise for his new husband. That was something that made the man come completely undone the last time they went to some official ass-kissing party in D.C. and he hoped for more of the same when Nathan felt the straps of leather hiding under his suit. Jack actually had an evil grin when he put the damned thing on, he was going to enjoy watching Nathan's eyes water with lust.

"What the hell is that?"

Jack turned around and looked at his daughter and finished putting on the holster. "I'm the Sheriff and this is Eureka. It's good sense, is what it is."

"You're trying to kill Nathan aren't you?" Zoe shook her head and looked at her Dad in his suit. She was glad Nathan gave up on wearing tuxedos to their not-so-casual 'small' wedding that the entire town was attending. Her Dad in a suit kept him content, putting him in a tux would have been not stop whining. He looked good, he looked happy and relaxed.

"He can't control_ everything_." Jack laughed. He was beyond feeling awkward about talking about his relationship with Nathan as the jackass had no qualms what-so-ever about discussing his sex life with anyone, Zoe included. She handled it better than Fargo, thankfully. "What's that nursery rhyme about weddings? _ Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue_?"

"What does 'weird leather kink' fall under?" Zoe asked. "Something old?"

"I guess. I was going for blue because of the whole cop thing, but that works."

Zoe walked over as he put on his jacket and helped him smooth the tailored coat over his holster. She narrowed her eyes at him when she realized it fit perfectly over the harness. "You took that with you to the fitting."

"I did!" Jack said and cackled. "Nathan has been flipping out over me losing weight because the jacket wasn't fitting perfectly. The scale says otherwise. I've been allowed, no ordered, to have hamburgers all week as well as a consultation with a dietary doctor at GD who assured him I was perfectly healthy and not at all dying or harboring some tapeworm. It's been so quiet because the town is terrified of having something go wrong on Director Stark's wedding week that I just work out at work with Andy's guidance. It's frustrating the hell out of him. I'm the fittest I have ever been and he's trying to force feed me junk food to put the weight back on."

"I'm glad you're happy Dad." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's just see if I survive this wedding." Jack smiled and put a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I doubt I'm the only one hiding a surprise."

"You two deserve each other." She said and smiled at him turned around to get the ring. She knew Nathan was planning to sing, something he expected would shock all of Eureka into silence. That was one of the many things they had in store for surprising one another through out the day in their uniquely adorable competitive way. They were good to each other and _for_ each other, while still being able to verbally spar with each other over work. It restored her faith in marriage and love, her own childhood making her a little jaded towards all of it. She was so very happy for him. "Well I'm under strict orders to make sure you arrive on time, so are you ready?"

"Can we just be a little late?"

"Dad." She said and he laughed.

"Joking." He held up his watch and said, "I think he set this to shock me if I don't get within a twenty meter range in time."

"Actually he did that to Fargo's watch." She said as Fargo had been outside crying when she arrived and begged her to make her Dad adhere to the schedule. Jo was barking orders, Nathan was striding around looming over everyone, Allison was rolling her eyes as she gave treats to Lo Jack to ensure he kept Jenna on track for optimum Smart Flower distribution, and it all felt like home. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner, I had..."

"I know you had exams." Jack said and went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you and I'm sorry your new Step-Dad had to schedule this wedding on an inconvenient weekend."

"That's one of his surprises." She said and kissed him back. "I took my exams early so I could start my internship at GD next week."

"You're coming home!?" Jack said and realized he sounded way too excited and honestly didn't care.

"Yeah. I hope that doesn't interfere with..."

"No! Oh my God Zoe, that's awesome!" Jack said and realized it probably took a lot of work on Nathan's part to get her back to Eureka. Budget cuts and restructuring had really taken it's toll on the medical side of GD, but he was getting things back on track now that he was once again head of the place. Fargo was thrilled to take over as head of Artificial Intelligence Division and make commercial and military products based on all his work, with Nathan's guidance. "What are you working on? Are you working with Allison?"

"Yeah, but we can talk about that later. My internship hinges on my getting you to your wedding on time."

"He did _not_ threaten you..." Jack knew better than to say that and she shrugged. Zoe wasn't one to be intimidated by Nathan Stark and she probably countered with an equally awful threat. Nobody in the Carter family took his shit, that was for sure. "What an asshole."

"You love him and you're going to marry him, so let's get you to your wedding so the threat level can go back to average around here." She said and kissed his cheek. "I'm really proud of you Dad."

"Thanks Zoe, that means a lot." He smiled, feeling that everything was falling into place in his life and the universe was righting itself. That thought made him walk towards the door, "Average sounds pretty damned good, actually."

"Just another day in Eureka, huh?" She asked and he was absolutely radiant, smiling as he thought about how things would settle down and Nathan would official be _his._ Jo was gushing about it all the way from the airport and she could see why.

"God I hope not. I don't need another wedding day time loop episode, no matter how happy I am I get to marry Nathan this time." Jack scoffed. "I'll settle with it being a great memory and the start of a new chapter. He's a monster, absolute monster when it comes to wedding planning. Jo and Zane better take a few years to get hitched and you young lady...decades. I'm not ready for that."

"Then let _me_ walk you down the aisle, huh?" She asked and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, that's not the plan. That's definitely not the plan!" Jack gasped and saw her smile. "That's my girl!"

"Yeah, nobody bosses around a Carter." She said with a smirk. _Take that Director Stark_. "Shall we?"

He took her arm and pulled her close, happy that he wasn't just watching this world carry on without him anymore as time went by, but was instead the center of his own story. A great story made possible in Eureka.

* * *

Author Note: That's the conclusion of this story. Surprise! It got longer than expected! Shoulder holsters- My Kink can be your Kink too!

The line about Nathan's pants is because of an the alternative scene for "Many Happy Returns". Nathan gets up and his pants are wide open and I'm..unable to let that go. It's a photoset on my Tumblr if interested at BleedingCoffee42 post/185036402991

Although Henry being cast as Sam was obviously a good fit, it was also influenced by the Eureka: The Musical promo commercial which can be viewed by Googling 'Sci Fi Channel Eureka Neighborhood'


End file.
